


Seven Days

by IsaacDowney



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental attempt at murder, Angst, Arguing, Canon-Typical Violence, Disabled Character, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Ghosts, Happy Memories, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Nudity, Panic Attacks, Photo Shoots, Photography, Pining, Racism, Stories from the past, Suicidal Thoughts, This is pure angst, Touch Aversion, Well I mean the sex began but did not finish, World of Ruin, i'm never doing this again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacDowney/pseuds/IsaacDowney
Summary: “One week ! Give me seven days ! Just seven days ! I promise that after a week I'll go with you to Insomnia ready ! Please. Noctis.”Noctis had a glance at Prompto. He couldn't say no to this face. He wasn't even sure if he could say no to him at all.Prompto cherished Noctis' friendship with all he had and it was for this exact reason that Noctis couldn't say no to him. How could he be so selfish when his friend only wanted to stay by his sides ? Unfortunately, Noctis knew way too well that this time together would only bring more pain and suffering, yet, more sadness only seemed to be the natural continuation of his fate.“You're lucky, Monday is tomorrow.”The brown haired man tried to smile at his friend but only a strange looking grin appeared on his lips. By happy chance, Prompto smiled for the both of them.“Thank you.”





	1. Day 0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But as soon as I saw you, alive and well, back among us again... I somehow thought things could be different. I felt that with you by my sides, perhaps... I could feel safe and ... happy. I know I'm being selfish and I'm sorry for that but I just want my friend to live, it's not bad, is it ?  
> \- No, it's not.  
> \- I just ... wish we could spend more time together.”

For the umpteenth time since the beginning of the day, Prompto glanced at Noctis.  
He couldn't stop looking at him. The prince was so different. Prompto shook his head. No, Noctis wasn't even a prince anymore. He was a king. His king.  
Why was he looking at his King sleeping ? The blond one stepped back. He knew he shouldn't be in Noctis' room. But he had to make sure.  
To make sure he was real. Prompto scratched his own face vigorously. It was almost too beautiful to be true, but at the same time it wasn't. It was despicable. Noctis was ugly. Where were his shining eyes and his little smile ? He felt like a total stranger. Prompto could understand why, but he couldn't accept it. Noctis couldn't be here, it was just ... impossible, why ? Why only now?  
Did he know ? Did he know how much they suffered without him ? Did he know how hard it was without the sun and without hope ? Prompto was sure he didn't know. Maybe he was just having one of these weird dream again, maybe he'll wake up and nobody will be in this bed. He wished it was just a dream. Of course, he had been glad to see Noctis alive but Prompto knew so, oh god, so well why he came back. Noctis didn't come back for them, for him. Noctis only came back for Ardyn, to defeat him, to have his revenge, to avenge the former King, King Regis, Noctis' father and to avenge the kind and pure Oracle also Noctis' fiancee, Lunafreya. Noctis came back to take back his throne and to do this, not only he had to kill Ardyn but he also have to use this unbearable power that was already dragging him into the reaper's arms.

Noctis came back to die and Prompto couldn't bear this thought.  
He didn't want to lose Noctis again, not so soon, and in fact, never. Prompto wished he would have come back to drink with him anew, he wished Noctis was here to play video games with him, he wished he would have come back to see him again.  
He wished he was here for him.  
And Prompto knew oh so perfectly well how selfish were his own thought but he couldn't help it. For he loved Noctis so much and it was just so normal he didn't want his friend to die. Ignis, Gladiolus and himself were the one supposed to die for him. They were his bodyguards, they had to sacrifice themselves for the King, they were all ready to do so since the beginning of their journey.  
It was unbearable to know that your own life is useless, that no matter what you do you couldn't change a thing about it, that you don't have a choice. You just have to accept it. Prompto just had to accept it. Noctis had to die. Of course, it was his destiny.  
Oh, what an hypocrite word. What a shameless way to think. Prompto wanted to think that destiny was just a way to motivate people, but the more he hung up with Noctis, the more he had the impression destiny was not an illusion, it was a cruel reality imposed by god and goddess. If Etro, if Sheeva, if Ifrit, if any of them said that Noctis had to sacrifice himself to save his kingdom then he would have to. Noctis was a man of power, he was even the more powerful human being Prompto had never known, and yet, despite that, even him, even Noctis, couldn't choose on his own.  
In ten years, Prompto had a lot of time to think about it. He came up with the conclusion that the Heavens were only a bunch of Daemons.

It was only when he frowned that Prompto noticed Noctis staring at him. His King looked so empty, it was breaking his heart.

“What are you doing here, Promp ? Go back to sleep, we'll talk tomorrow...”

Noctis was ready to show his back to his friend but the break noticeable in Prompto's voice made him look at his bodyguard with worry.

“I don't want you to disappear.”

Noctis looked down, not even surprised. He just wished he could have slept before this useless conversation. He straightened up, a sigh leaving his lips.

“Prompto, listen, it's...  
\- I know. I won't change anything. It's... your duty.. But...”

Prompto wiped the only tear on his face and sat down next to the King of Lucis. He wanted to take his hand, to wrap his fingers around his, to make him look straight in the eyes but he ... just couldn't. Their relationship had changed. They weren't teenagers anymore and Prompto didn't know how to act toward him. Furthermore, Prompto was now afraid of this skin to skin sensation.

“But don't you think ... you have a duty toward .. us, too ? His voice was weak and clumsy.  
\- I do, as your friend.”

The blond one looked up, he didn't expect Noctis to actually realize it. The grown man turned toward his childhood friend and Prompto was paralyzed under those eyes. They definitely weren't shining anymore. They were empty, detached of any feelings. Noctis was trying so hard to be logical, to think with his mind and not his heart.

“As your friend, I have to protect you and I have to make sure you're happy. And here, in this world, you can't know happiness and certainly not security. I'm not only doing this for revenge, Prompto. It's more than just me. It's more than just us. It's even more than my kingdom. It's about the whole world. You understand that, I know you do, so don't make things more complicated.  
\- I know, I know, I know it so well, you have no idea how ... horrible these last ten years were.. but ...”

Noctis prayed for Prompto to stop here. But he didn't.

“But as soon as I saw you, alive and well, back among us again... I somehow thought things could be different. I felt that with you by my sides, perhaps... I could feel safe and ... happy. I know I'm being selfish and I'm sorry for that but I just want my friend to live, it's not bad, is it ?  
\- No, it's not.  
\- I just ... wish we could spend more time together.”

Noctis dug his nails in the sheets and looked away. He really was trying but he just couldn't succeed, not with Prompto looking at him that way. He wanted so badly to lose his iron mask and shout the truth at his friend.  
He wanted so badly to scream.  
"Prompto, I'm so tired."

“Can we, please ?”

The Caelum showed his back to his bodyguard with a longer sight. He should ignore him and go back to sleep.

“Give me some time, a-at least ! I just want to enjoy my friend's company ! T-two months...  
\- Prompto, I can't ...  
\- Just one !  
\- Listen to me.  
\- One week ! Give me seven days ! Just seven days ! I promise that after a week I'll go with you to Insomnia ready ! Please. Noctis.”

Noctis had a glance at Prompto. He couldn't say no to this face. He wasn't even sure if he could say no to him at all. As his faded eyes looked straight down to the ground, Noctis remembered how much he always wanted to spoil his friend. For as long as he could remember, he always had this need to offer him what he couldn't afford. Back in high school, Prompto was merely able to pay for his own food and Noctis loved inviting him to restaurants. The blond one always had been one of these people happy for no reason and Noctis wanted to give him one, it was first by buying him meals, clothes, books, a camera once, and other stuff Prompto needed and wanted badly. Things that Noctis could perfectly have for he was the Prince. But quickly, these gifts became burdens, Prompto started to reject these, afraid that Noctis only had pity toward him. The Prince had to find something else to give to Prompto, something that would be a good reason for him to be happy, something that couldn't be purchased with money.  
Of course, he gave him his friendship and Prompto cherished this gift with long sleepless nights full of laughs and jokes. He cherished this blessing with smiles and photographs around a crackling fire. Prompto cherished Noctis' friendship with all he had and it was for this exact reason that Noctis couldn't say no to him. How could he be so selfish when his friend only wanted to stay by his sides ? Unfortunately, Noctis knew way too well that this time together would only bring more pain and suffering, yet, more sadness only seemed to be the natural continuation of his fate.

“You're lucky, Monday is tomorrow.”

The brown haired man tried to smile at his friend but only a strange looking grin appeared on his lips. By happy chance, Prompto smiled for the both of them.

“Thank you.”

Uncertainly, Noctis reached for Prompto's fingers but the golden sunshine drew out by reflex. The King could only tightened his fingers in the sheets but he didn't, hoping Prompto believed it was fine, that everything was okay, that he wasn't obligated, not yet, it only had been ten years since the event. Yeah, it only had been ten years. He wasn't obligated to forgive him yet.  
He wanted Prompto to believe it was fine.  
It wasn't.

Seven days seemed now way too long.  
Noctis wanted to die quickly.


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto said a few jokes which made Noctis smile and that was probably the reason why the gunman stopped. This smile, he couldn't bear the view of it. How disturbing.

What was better than spending the first day with all the crew ? Gladiolus and Ignis joined the party. But not only them, Talcott and Cindy were here too. Prompto even managed to convince Noctis to go to Lestallum Camp in order to join Iris and Aranea. They will probably be there in the evening, so they planed to stay at Lestallum for the two following days. Which meant that they would be back at Hammerhead for the fourth day. Seemed good.  
It was a little journey that Prompto wanted to appreciate, however, at the view of a not so enthusiast Noctis, the marksman lost his smile. He wanted so badly to see his friend bright again but it seemed difficult thus far. Even thought, Prompto wanted, at least, to give it a try.  
It was with a smile that the now average man pushed Noctis' back with energy in hope of waking him up a little. The former Prince looked at Prompto with a tired look and forced himself to smirk. Prompto wanted to say something but he forgot what and just stayed there with a crumbling expression. He never thought one of Noctis' smile could be so painful to watch. Then, it was Gladiolus' turn to push Prompto and the blond one tried with his friend's good moon to erase what just happened. But Noctis' weird smile stayed still and Prompto definitely couldn't wipe it out.

In the lorry, they talked about the Regalia. Prompto had asked about it before but all answers he had was a "not here anymore". He never knew the details. Now he knew and he wasn't sure if it was a good thing.  
This lorry was very different from the Regalia, obviously. It was much larger but not as comfortable. There was this heavy and puzzling smell, a mix of paint and blood. There were guns, swords, bows and spears in the back, lightened by some weak bulbs. Everything reminded them of the perpetual fight to survive that were now their lives. Gladiolus was the only one untouched by that as he was so used to it that he couldn't imagine a different world anymore. Ignis sometimes felt nostalgic. Mostly on Sundays, he remembered the warmth of a bed and the taste of very good tea. But these weren't things he couldn't overcome.  
For Prompto, however, it was a different issue. He was deeply saddened every morning when waking up in front of the moon and not of the sun. He was feeling mournful when remembering the whiteness of the clouds and the freshness of the grass. Animals weren't cute anymore. They were scary. And now he had to kill every single one of them to bring food for those in need. He never had a problem killing daemons -even though he always knew their origin, their former state- because daemons themselves only existed to destroy. But it wasn't the same at all with animals.  
He had the impression he had lost something important, maybe his joy, his optimism, or something way deeper than that. In fact, Prompto had lost his will to live. But he didn't know it. He hadn't realised yet. He didn't have time to think about it. He was too engaged surviving and helping other, he couldn't think. Funnier even, he didn't want to think. It was way easier to wait for Noctis' return.  
But now, he was here, and they were spending an entire day in this lorry, and he could think after all, he could lose himself in his own mind, he could. But he wasn't going to.  
Not now.

“It has been a long time we haven't seen Iris ! I'm excited to see her, Prompto uncertainly declared.  
\- Talk for yourself, dude. I saw her last week, chucked Gladiolus.  
\- Well sorry I'm not the overprotective brother...  
\- Are you saying what I'm thinking you're saying ?  
\- Well, it is clear enough, added Ignis with an amused smile.  
\- God, guys ! Stop that.”

They laughed at Cindy's intervention, and Talcott talked too early for Prompto to notice that Noctis didn't laugh with them.

“I'm excited to see miss Iris too.  
\- Yeah, we all know you have the biggest crush on her!  
\- C-cindy ! Don't say that in front of Mister Gladiolus !!”

Cindy laughed again but Talcott and Gladiolus sure didn't. There was an embarrassed silence after that. It was quickly cut by Gladiolus when he turned toward Noctis.

“Don't be surprised when you see her, she changed ... a lot.”

The tough guy looked down. Noctis didn't ask anything and just nodded. Somehow, it annoyed Prompto.  
They all went to their own occupations. Gladiolus was reading his book to Ignis, softly and in a low voice. Cindy and Talcott were talking about some others hunters -Noctis recognized the name of Dave-. And finally, the last two men were awkwardly playing cards. At first, Prompto said a few jokes which made Noctis smile and that was probably the reason why the gunman stopped. This smile, he couldn't bear the view of it. How disturbing.

“And you win again.  
\- Come on, Noct, you're letting me win everytime.  
\- I'm not letting you win, you are just good at these games.  
\- I call bullshit !”

Noctis snorted. It made Prompto look away. He dealt the cards one more time and threatened Noctis with his finger, asking him to play properly. Noctis won.

“See ? I knew it ! You were lying to me all along.  
\- I was not. It's just ... a coincidence.  
\- Nah, you're lying.  
\- Prompto...”

The latter sniggered and mixed nervously the cards once more.

“Nah, it's okay. I'm used to it. I mean, that's what you always did... Trying to protect my self-esteem.»

Noctis stared at him with an imperturbable calm.

“Did it work ? he asked.»

Prompto lifted his eyes from the ground to look at his King with incomprehension.

“What ?»  
\- Did I success saving your self-esteem ?”

The shootman looked everywhere like a paranoid, suddenly tense. He laughed anxiously, maybe to escape the question. However, Noctis didn't give up, his eyes locked in his. Prompto finally stopped fooling around and nodded.

“Of course. You success in everything. A-almost.”

The answer satisfied the King.

Later, Prompto fell asleep. Indeed, the ride was way too long for him. Gladio's reading helped him close his eyes and soon, he wasn't able to hear anything but the crazy beating of his own heart.  
Noctis watched him sleep. Well, most like sometimes he was peeking at him, too afraid to be weird if staring too long. He wanted to thank his friend, to acknowledge his efforts to bring back some joy in their lives but he just... couldn't. The words were stuck at the edge of his lips. Like way too many things that Noctis couldn't say, didn't have the right to say. It would only make things more complicated. More painful.  
And it wasn't the goal of these seven days coming ahead, right ? That's why Noctis was trying to smile, to be more lighthearted, he was trying to catch them, his friends. They weren't the same anymore either. They spent ten years together. Without him. Their friendship was unbreakable now. They knew this new world by heart. They fought every danger, they battled every daemons, they saved every one they could. And him ? He was utterly lost. It didn't feel right. It didn't feel like he belonged here. He felt like he would never be able to stand by them anymore. They were here, just here, Ignis and Prompto were sleeping, peacefully almost, and Gladiolus was reading his book like always. They were here. But Noctis had the horrible impression they weren't.

Softly, Noctis leaned toward Prompto and took his hand. Gladiolus glanced at him but the grown man didn't seem to care. He just tightened the fingers in his.  
He was here. He was real.  
Wasn't he ?

They finally arrived safely at Lestallum early in the evening. Aranea was waiting for them at the entrance of the city, her usual grin on her dark red lips. Noctis knew that -logically- she was older but it didn't feel like it honestly, she was as gorgeous as she used to be. He, of course, didn't tell her that, he just waved. She helped them set their camp in an almost empty house. The city was not as wide and large as Noctis remembered. The daemons took bites and bites of it yet these monsters weren't around; fire illuminating the city and its periphery. The city, still, was warm and as welcoming as it used to be. It reassured Noctis. He looked up at the sky and appreciated the stars a moment before being interrupted by Aranea. The warrior signed him to come over and so he did.

“ Wanna come with me ?  
\- Where ?  
\- Bringing back Iris to her beloved brother's arms.  
\- Let's go. ”

He didn't understand why she needed to be picked up but he followed anyway.  
Once in front of her, Noctis stayed stunned. She seemed so different yet perfectly the same, surrounding by all those flowers. Flowers, right, she was a flower's seller. A flower's seller ? How ? Aranea laughed at Noctis' facial expression. Poor boy didn't seem to understand what was going on.

“ Yeah, we kind of find a way to preserve flowers along with a bunch of other things. We improved. It's rare now though, if you could see the prices, you probably be offended, pretty boy.  
\- I can see them very well and I am indeed offended. ”

Aranea laughed anew and Noctis focused on Iris who was sitting on her chair in front of her desk, looking at them with a smile.

“ Aranea why aren't you presenting me to this absolutely handsome man ?  
\- I'm afraid you should get glasses, girl. It's your King. ”

There was a short blank before we could hear Iris yell. She gestured to Noctis in hope he would approach, he did and she hugged him in spite of the desk between them.

“ Oh my god, Noctis ! I didn't even recognise you ! You have a beard, now ?!  
\- Pretty sure it is a beard, yes.  
\- I don't really like beards.  
\- How unfortunate. ”

His childhood's friend laughed and looked at him a long time, her hands in his, beaming. The King was back. Alive and well.

“ I'm glad you're here.  
\- I'm glad you're safe. ”

That's when Iris' smile changed into something nervous and he began to understand something was wrong. He figured out quickly what was indeed wrong. Aranea was back, bringing a wheelchair. She went to Iris' desk and helped her get on it. They came back toward Noctis and he suddenly felt his muscles tensing, his stomach turning around, his head spinning and most of all, his heart burning.  
Iris had lost her legs.  
And Noctis couldn't stand on his own. Aranea looked away as if she was trying to protect her King's dignity. Iris hugged him into a warm embrace. He wanted to cry. Nothing came but trembling words.

“ How ?  
\- I became a hunter. Things happened. I knew there were risks, it's no one else's mistake but mine.  
\- You shouldn't have become one...  
\- I know, Noct, I know.  
\- I'm sorry.  
\- It's alright now. You're back. ”

Yes, he was back but at this moment, he wished he wasn't.  
But he couldn't say that to her neither to the others. They all waited for him, they all suffered for him, he couldn't do that. Once again, his lips were sealed.  
The only thing he could do with this mouth was to kiss Iris' cheek and at least this made her smile.

***

No one else but Noctis seemed to be disturb by Iris' state. He figured out it was a long time deal, maybe the accident happened years ago. He didn't want to ruin the moon by asking those awkward questions. They were all around a crackling fire, warm enough to cook -with patience- but not enough to warm them. It wasn't that bothering, though. The human warm was sufficient. It was nice, especially after ten years in an empty and cold place, alone, and …

“Dude, are you spacing out ? ”

Noctis lifted up his chin to meet Prompto's worried eyes. The Lucis' descendent looked away quickly.

“I'm fine, sorry. I was just lost in my thought.”

Everyone was talking and eating as if Noctis and Prompto weren't even here. The blond-haired man sat next to his friend, his eyes weren't coward for once. He looked straight through him. Noctis wondered if with those shiny blue eyes could see his soul.

“You're surely... thinking about Iris, aren't you?  
\- Mostly.  
\- Do you want me to tell you what happened ? Definitely not sure if it's a good thing tho'.  
\- Maybe it isn't.”

There was a short silence before Noctis tapped Prompto's thigh.

“Come on, tell me.”

The gunman inhaled a long breath and kept his voice low.

“A year after your disappearance, Iris estimated she really had to defend herself. It was a really stressful period for Gladiolus, he was always switching from Lestallum to Hammerhead to both keep an eye on Iris and Ignis. She joined the hunter's group of here, the leader being Dave. You remember him ?” Noctis nodded, “Talcott joined three years later. Iris became really strong you know ? Like really. It was scary, dude” Prompto laughed, “she sure is an Amicitia. Eventually, hunters decided we needed to go back to the Empire's territory, to see if they weren't any survivors and to take supplied, food, stuff. Iris teamed with Dave, Talcott and Ignis. They were other teams. I didn't go, I ...”

He frowned and then shook his head, like deciding it was unnecessary to blame himself.

“I stayed here, we needed people here. Cindy needed me.”

It was more to reassure himself but Noctis didn't say a thing, just nodding and listening with interest.

“Anyway. We knew it was dangerous, like, deathly-dangerous. But … we tried. And we failed. Badly. Daemons seem to be more powerful in these districts, for whatever reasons. Ignis got a big scar on his back, Talcott a few on his arms and legs and Iris... Well, if it wasn't for Dave saving her, she would probably be dead by now. Ignis and Talcott blamed themselves for a very long time. Gladiolus wasn't helping. He was in one of the other teams and he got, of course, really mad, especially at Ignis. They stopped frequented each other for months. This mission was a total failure … but hey, at least, Dave and Iris discovered their feelings for each other thanks to that. They are together now. They're cute. Gladiolus appreciate Dave, so everything's kind of okay, I guess ? Iris got used to her new state and said that anyway she needed a reason to quit. She wanted to take care of flowers. If you could have seen her, Noct... She took everything so... naturally ? I don't know how neither why but she kept her smile. She accepted everything, every suffering with open arms, as if it was a necessary sacrifice. Gladiolus was going crazy because of her behaviour but he finally accepted it too. He apologised to Ignis and all Iggy did was hugging him, so, so tight, I cried.”

Prompto laughed once more and Noctis strongly wondered how, how could he laugh after saying such things. He didn't really hear how much of a desperate laugh it was.  
Noctis didn't say anything. Were there something to say ? After a while, Prompto asked him if he was okay.

“I should be the one asking all of you that.”

Prompto didn't reply.

***

 

They danced, they sang, even Noctis, pushed on his feet by Cindy. It had been nice, forgetting what was happening and just turning, turning, turning, until he landed on Gladiolus and sprayed his weird alcohol on him. Then it had been less cool but still, Gladio's offended face was worth it all.  
They went to bed, they had to share tents. It reminded Noctis of his long road trip with his three best friends and indeed once again, they were together. God, he hadn't missed Gladiolus' snores. Neither Prompto's hits. He sighed and turned to his right where Ignis were. Noctis raised an eyebrow, wondering if he was asleep or not. Of course his eyes were closed but because of his injury, they were almost closed all the time. He didn't have glasses, Noctis could see freely how bad it was. It made his heart stop for a few seconds.

“Don't stare at me.”

Ignis opened one eye, his left. It was practically all white. Noctis preferred nothingness and closed his own eyes.

“I'm not.  
\- You were, your Highness.  
\- Don't... don't call me like that.  
\- Why ?”

The King hesitated but finally, he whispered to his long time friend.

“I'm still Noct.  
-Of course you are.”

They both smiled and touched each others' forehead. They fell asleep like that.

Later in the night, rain fell, wakening up Noctis at his own surprise for he always had been a sleepyhead. Prompto was hugging Noctis from behind, his face hidden in his shirt. He heard him make a weak noise. He understood he was having a nightmare but didn't have the strength to hug him back. He stayed still and fall back into sleep quickly.

He dreamt of seeing the sunrise the next morning.  
He didn't.  
Instead, rain was still falling and he was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ! I'm on tumblr if you have any questions about the fic :) > http://shariichan.tumblr.com


	3. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you cry everytime you come here ?”
> 
> “Almost.”
> 
> “Then why do you come ?”
> 
> “Reminds me not to take anything for granted.”

“Urg, the weather is awful.”

Prompto said aloud what was indeed obvious. Gladiolus let a long sigh left his lips and nodded. Ignis could hear the sound of falling drops and somehow it felt nice. Aranea wasn't bothered by the rain either, she was already out of the building, her weapon in her hands.

“Come on, this isn't acid, not gonna kill you.  
\- Stiiill, I don't like it, whined Prompto.”

Ignis stepped outside to join the former Empire's soldier. He lifted his face toward the sky and Prompto noticed Gladiolus staring. Ignis always looked so peaceful and he was a beautiful man despite his scars, Prompto could understand why he was looking at his friend in such a way. He sometimes hoped Ignis could notice it. 

“So you're going for a hunt, huh ? Asked Gladiolus.  
\- Do you have anything else to do, big guy ? Aranea smirked.  
\- Well, we could all relax around a cup of tea but we wouldn't be useful, would we ? If we go all together, no one will get hurt if this is what's bothering you, Gladiolus.” Ignis' voice was calm and soft and it made Gladio's shoulders subsided.  
“I guess we could do that. But before, maybe we should wake up Noctis.”

The three of them turned toward Prompto who was suddenly tense.

“Why me ?!  
\- He is less grumpy with you.  
\- Bullshit. He hits me.  
\- Don't be a pussy.  
\- That's sexist, added Aranea.”

Finally, they decided -and the poor boy didn't really have a choice- that Prompto would be the one wakening up Noctis. Sighting, he got back to their camp, crossing Cindy, Talcott and Iris having their breakfast. He waved and Cindy commented his hair, saying he should brush them or something but Prompto didn't really listen and entered his tent carefully.  
Noctis was already awake but still laying on the ground in a weird position, was it the foetus one ? Prompto lifted an eyebrow but the King didn't seem to notice him. His gaze was on Prompto's place, well where he slept the previous night. The crownguard lowered to his friend's level and posed his hand on his shoulder. Noctis jumped and then sighted with relief when crossing Prompto's eyes.

“Were you spacing out again ?  
\- Sorry about that.”

The blond frowned, he was avoiding the question but it was quite alright, Prompto tended to do this way more often than him.

“s'nothing. We're going for a hunt, do you wanna come over ?  
\- A hunt ? Isn't it...  
\- Dangerous ?  
\- Too early ?”

The gunman sneered and sat next to Noctis who was now on his knees.

“There's nothing else to do here, really. So you know... It fills a few hours of damned boring. But I do agree, it's too early for that, I'm still sleepy.  
\- Then why didn't you stay in bed ?  
\- You call that “a bed”, dude ? Can't sleep on that shit.”

Noctis sneered at his turn and for the first time since Noctis' return, it wasn't a smile that disturbed Prompto. He smiled back actually.

“If you don't want to go on a hunt, we can...  
\- Do you want to ? Noctis cut him in.  
\- Hm, me ? No... Not really. I mean, I can go, I-..  
\- You don't want to. Me neither. That's fine.”

They stayed there in a rather comforting silence. Prompto wondered what could they do on a rainy day, here, at Lestallum, here in this horrible world. Usually, Prompto was just following his friends everywhere or he went training with Cor.

“Oh yeah, Cor, right !” He almost yelled, which kindled Noctis' attention. “Cor is here in Lestallum, most of the time at least, I.. I think he is around here these days. I sometimes go training with him. Maybe we should go say hi ?”

Cor The Immortal was indeed still alive, Noctis wasn't even surprised. It was a good thing. He wasn't close to Cor despite the large numbers of times he fought along with him but he knew Prompto was pretty close to the now old man. He had educated him after all. So, Prompto hadn't lost all his landmarks. It was a good thing, Noctis repeated within.

“Would be nice.”

***

Nice yet awkward. Noctis nor Cor were the type to talk and Prompto, who was previously speaking alone with enthusiasm, didn't seem to have anything else to add. Aranea, Gladiolus, Ignis and Talcott went hunting while Iris and Cindy were apparently preparing diner and a bunch of other things they'll need when taking back the wheel.  
Prompto and Noctis were at Cor's flat like planned but after a few formalities, a cup of coffee and small talk, there was not much to say. The blond man sighted, yelling internally at himself for bringing this stupid idea. That was until Cor spoke.

“I remember the first time you talk to me about Noctis, Prompto.”

A nervous laughter left the gunman's lips as Cor went on his story, Noctis, of course, suddenly was interested.

“You were shy about it. You said he looked “cool” and you didn't even know he was the Prince at this moment.  
\- Oh yeah, I just noticed at school that.. everybody was looking at you, he turned to his King, but I didn't know why ! Your photograph were on a lot of newspapers but it didn't hit me at the beginning, haha, damn, must've been blind or something.”

It was weird talking about this period. It was a long long time ago, they were maybe ten or a bit less and even in their twenties, Noctis and Prompto mentioned it only a few times. After all, their true friendship only began in high-school, around their fourteen. They never really spoke about it for the simple reason that Prompto didn't want to, he was embarrassed about it. At this period, the chocobo's fanatic was physically utterly different. It took him a few years of fitness and bodybuilding to have the courage to speak to Noctis. The latter, even now, didn't really understand why. Anyway, he was glad that they could talk about it, Prompto seemed presently way more confident. About damn time, thought Noctis.

“So you really... noticed me, the King had a soft laugh which made Prompto's heart squeeze.  
\- Well, the way you were walking, the look on your face, everything, I mean, who could not have seen you ? He laughed nervously.  
\- I meant that... You've seen me and not a Prince. I've never had doubt on it but … it's nice to hear it.”

Noctis couldn't help but smile even if it was sadly. Prompto tried to hide the flush on his cheeks by turning his head back on his adoptive father.

“You've really grown up.”

The red on his face spread to his ears. Maybe they made a secret bet on who was able to fluster him more.

“Thankfully, right ? Would have sucked if I stayed the same.  
\- You were fine back then too, remarked Noctis, closing his eyelashes.  
\- You've always been fine, added Cor with a soft smile.”

Prompto didn't know what to answer. Cor decided to go on the memories.

“Do you remember our first training ? All three of us.  
\- You … kicked our asses, hard, really hard, Noctis sighted with amusement at his own answer.  
\- I've got sore muscles for like a week, it was horrible, Prompto laughed.  
\- It took you two weeks to understand you had to work together against me. How slow minded.  
\- Even with our forces combined, we couldn't land a single hit on you.  
\- Now you can.”

Yeah. They've been through a lot. They fought a lot, not only against Cor, but against the Empire, against Animals, Monsters, Daemons, even against Aranea at some point. Against Gods and Goddesses. Noctis smiled widely. He fought against Gods and his friend stayed at his sides. Surely they had feared, but they stayed anyway, and not only to save the Kingdom, he knew.  
They stayed because they were friends and that was all.  
And they were still here.

Prompto had been there at ten, at fourteen, at twenty and he was still here at thirty. Noctis knew that if he had been allowed to live, he would have been here at sixty too. He would probably have been here on his deathbed, saying silly things and letting warm drops falling from his gorgeous blue eyes.

They fell into silence, submerged by painful yet happy memories.  
They didn't know if they had to cry or to smile so they did neither. Noctis and Prompto just looked at each other and their eyes could say everything.  
But no words were pronounced.

***

The land was dark and the deep blue sea seemed full of oil. After so many times in the dark, Prompto had thought he would have been used to it, to all this black -he was even able to differentiate the different shades of black at this point- but he had been wrong. Even after ten years, he just couldn't get used to it. Oh, how much he hated this endless night. His camera, long forgotten. His passions, left behind. No more sunshine, no more colours, ô hateful black, give us back our hopes and dreams, wrote once Ignis on an old piece of paper.  
Sometimes it really felt like a punishment, a ground from Mother Nature. This old lady always had been cruel, wasn't she ? Was she enjoying everyone's tears ? Would these tears brighten the sea if dropped in the salty water ? These questions weren't making sense anymore, nor was this life.

Why was he crying again ? Prompto promised he wasn't going to shed a tear. He thought it was disrespectful of him to do so. After all, he still had his legs, he still had his eyes, he still had his paternal figure, he still had his friends, he, still, was breathing. He was alive. He was supposed to be grateful.  
Who was he to complain ? He wasn't the King that had to sacrifice himself, the one who knew his own end since the beginning, the one who, despite everything, was still here, strong, firm, quieter maybe, but actually here, ready to die. Noctis was ready to die and Prompto gave him one more week to hope, knowing very well that the end would not change.  
Since when did he become as cruel as Mother Nature ? 

Prompto was often in front of the sea, the city close enough so that he did not have to worry about daemons. The fresh air was still present, the same smells, as if only them, Humans, had difficulty to live without the sun.  
Ignis and Gladiolus were used to Prompto fleeing at this hour, but not Noctis, that's why when he asked his friends where the blond one were, they had been surprised.

Noctis handed Prompto a tissue, a sight that made the gunman jolt. He laughed, weakly, and took the soft paper to wipe away his tears. He knew Noctis wasn't judging him, yet he couldn't help but feel awfully shameful.

“Do you cry everytime you come here ?”

The question was unexpected. The answer as much.

“Almost.”

Noctis guessed it but it was still surprising because he imagined Prompto would just laugh and try to be funny, mumbling something like “C'mon man, I'm not that weak”.

“Then why do you come ?”

This time Prompto laughed, it was light but at the same time heavy, reminding Noctis of the softness of water yet of the hardness of a wave.

“Reminds me not to take anything for granted.”

The King, puzzled, turned toward his friend who was widely smiling, as if everything was alright.  
Noctis felt his chest hurts.

“Why are you smiling...?  
\- You know, sometimes, I want to give up.”

Noctis didn't expect such a confession. Prompto carried on, not letting him time to say anything.

“Everyone talks about this light at the end of the tunnel when you die. I saw it a few times in battle, even though I perfectly knew such light, such a warm thing, couldn't be real because it's always all dark. And life's here hard, you know ? Lot of people fall down every day. Like this little girl in my arms a few months ago, and you know what, Noct ? She looked so peaceful.”

Noctis took firmly his hand and the alarmed look he gave to his friend made Prompto smile's widened. He tightened his grip in his.

“But as great as this light seems, you know what's greater ? The sun. Ten long years, and yet despite everything, I still stand there, hoping. Maybe if I stare long enough it will come back ? I didn't forget how perfect the sunlight felt on my skin. I would never forget these sensations and maybe, with you all guys, these are the only things keeping me hopeful.”

He took a deep breath, so deep Noctis thought he was going to choke on the air.

“It doesn't even matter if the sun comes back, as long as I hope, I live.”

And maybe it was because of the wind through his hair or the warm exuding from him but Noctis couldn't help but find Prompto beautiful. Brave and wiser, too.

“But without you, I wonder if my soul would be able to hope, Noctis.”  
No. He didn't want to hear it. He tried to take away his hand from his but Prompto didn't let him. 

“So I guess...”

The king breathed heavily and closed his eyelashes when his friend finally looked at him, this stupid smile on his lips, tears making his eyes shine and reminding Noctis of a river. He closed his eyes as if it would make this moment less real.

“As long as you stand by me, I live.”

And with this infernal confession, Prompto sealed his fate.

And suddenly,

Seven days weren't enough anymore.


	4. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm wondering what I would do in their places... and I don't know, really.  
> \- What do you mean ?  
> \- Would I finally let myself sink deep in it knowing that only a couple of days are above us or would I keep ignoring my dying heart and not allow myself to hope ?”

“Fucking Nifh'.”

It was something that would have been ignored ten years ago. It was even something that was often repeated when reading the daily newspaper. These words were even used to be in Noctis' mouth. But now they sounded wrong. It was as if they were turning into ghost, traces of the past, undesirable and unwanted. These words had nothing to do in this citizen's mouth. But here they were, shouted with rage and hate. Noctis had sensed Prompto tensing at this declaration and immediately he was scratching his wristband. The King probably would have acted if this man had addressed his words to Prompto, fortunately for him, he hadn't and Noctis was sure he would have been of no help for the concerned person.

“Right, I'm gonna teach you to shut the fuck up.”

Aranea was surprisingly calm. Noctis figured out she must have made an habit of this now. Her fist went straight into the stranger's stomach and this was enough for him to fall on the ground and not try to stand up again.

“Don't be too rude, sighed Prompto.  
\- 'M not being. Just what he deserves. It's been ten years now. Just accept it. Especially when the Nifh' in question is the one killing daemons who could eat your ass with no problems.”

Well, she wasn't wrong, but it was a bad idea to begin a fight in the middle of Lestallum's market even if there were fewer people here than Noctis expected. He was going to stop her but Prompto took the lead.

“C'mon, let's go home.”

This sentence sounded wrong too.

***

“What ? Again ? … Will they ever stop doing that ?”

Iris' hurt voice let them all into silence. It wasn't like they could answer such a question. Ignis sighted maybe a little too loudly. They were all gathered around lunch: soup, water and bread. Noctis could guess there were vegetables in this dish. He didn't complain.

“I'm afraid people need scapegoat. This has always been the case in History. This time it's people from Nifheilm. It's like this. People's mind are hard to change. I'm sorry, Aranea...”

Ignis' voice faded away as if he was going to add another name. Fortunately, he didn't. Prompto hadn't tell about his origins to anyone except Gladiolus, Ignis and of course Noctis.  
That day in that dark city. That day he tried to forget countless times. Ah, now wasn't the time to think about it. The way he scratched his own cheek -as if little pain would help him to forget- made Noctis flinch. The former Prince took Prompto's hand in his and let them fall down. Prompto had tensed at the sudden motion but he didn't say anything. He didn't even look at Noctis. He let their hands be, fingers crossed together, but slowly and against their will, their hands left each other. Prompto scratched his cheek again which made Noctis tightened up his knickers in his fist. They couldn't be like this in front of everybody, they would guess something was wrong. They would try to find out what could have say Prompto to Noctis the night before and as selfish as this request may seem, Noctis desired them not to know.  
Anyway, it was unlikely that the others discover anything, they were focused on their conversation. Maybe they wouldn't notice if Noctis took Prompto's hand again. He was quickly forced to abandon this idea when Prompto stood up to go in their tent. Cindy was fast to notice and she left too. Noctis frowned.

“ But this isn't right.  
\- I do not remember anything right in this world, dear Iris.”

Iris bitted her lips and discreetly, naively, glanced toward Noctis, as if she wanted him to say something meaningful. He was staring at their tent. She was going to sight but an arm around her shoulders and a kiss on her cheek made her smile instead.

“Don't worry, Iris. Everything will get better soon.”

It was Dave, her boyfriend, arrived just a few minutes ago. He was still covered in dust and blood, making clear he was on a hunt before, but no one seemed to care.

“The King is here now.”

Everyone turned toward Noctis as if they needed a confirmation. But the King wasn't here anymore, hands heavy on his sides, he was walking toward their tent. Gladiolus sighted and with a groan, he asked.

“What's wrong with him ?”

And as naturally as was wind in autumn, Ignis answered with a fake, crooked, smile:

“What could not be wrong with him ? He is going to die.”

***

Noctis really had thought he was going to find Cindy and Prompto mouths on each other, trying to cover every bit of visible skin, hands in hairs, short breaths and all. Which made him wonder why he followed them in the first place. But this wasn't the case. Cindy was just gently petting his shoulder in an almost chaste way. Perhaps Noctis would have preferred the other scenario, maybe more awkward but sure not as heart-breaking as this one. The way Prompto tensed at every caress, how his breath stopped, how his hands were shaking, as if everytime Cindy was retiring her hand, he was automatically forgetting it was her and so everytime she was posing her hand anew, he was automatically expecting a danger. Suddenly, Noctis was glad he hadn't hug back his friend the night before. He would probably have woken up, screaming. Noctis dug his nails in his fists.

He stepped in the tent and Cindy, as fast as she came, was gone. Prompto glanced once but was quick to lower his head. Noctis' mouth let a sound come but it was nothing understandable. He sat down next to him, not daring to look at his friend. After a few minutes of embarrassing silence, Prompto whispered.

“You don't have to be here, you can just go with the others, it's okay, I-...  
\- Be quiet.”

It came out meaner than Noctis mean it to. As to soften his words, he touched Prompto's fingers with the tips of his owns. The blond man laughed and firmly took his best friend's hand in his. Their fingers found back their rightful place between each other. Noctis sighted of relief.

“You're rude Noct'.  
\- Sorry.”

It took another long moment for them to finally look at each other. Almost immediately, Prompto's expression broke and he lowered his head to hide a sob. Noctis' lips were shaking, trying to find the right words, but as usual, everything seemed wrong. So, he put a kiss at the top of Prompto's head and hoped it was enough.

“It's so unfair.”

That was what the crownguard declared a few instants after, as if he realised it now. Noctis had an amused sight which made Prompto frown.

“I know.  
\- And you made peace with that.”

Noctis stayed silent so Prompto went on.

“How ?  
\- Everything's easier when you understand you're nothing but a human. Just one among millions who lived before and who will live after.  
\- But to us... you're everything.”

The honesty in his voice made Noctis cry. Just a single tear which was hard to allow. Prompto wiped it away with his thumb. Their eyes met and once again, Prompto was wearing this stupid smile. Noctis was afraid another tear would fall down at this sight. But his friend didn't let him, his hands cupping his cheeks.

“I'm sorry, Prompto.”

Noctis slowly pressed his forehead on Prompto's. The way he was staring at his lips made Prompto close his eyes.

“Why ?  
\- That day. I should have come sooner.  
\- I'm sorry too.  
\- What for ?  
\- I should have come sooner too. If I had, we would have been friends earlier. We could have play together in the citadel's gardens. I could have show you hundreds pictures of animals. We could have written to Luna to thank her. We could have trained together and maybe, just maybe, I would be stronger now, maybe I would've been stronger back then, and maybe... just maybe, you wouldn't have to come to save me. So you wouldn't have been here at the first place. Maybe you wouldn't have spent ten years alone.”

Noctis tried to speak, he really tried but nothing came out. After all, with maybe they could rebuild the world. Regrets will lead to nothing, they both knew it, but it lightened the weights on their chests. They could just hope that in another timeline, everything could have gone right.  
They shared an embrace. It was a shy one, Noctis was afraid to touch Prompto and the latter was afraid to be touched. It was only after what had seemed to be an eternity that Prompto closed his eyes and let himself be in his best friend's warm. Noctis smelled like bread and smoke, a bit submerging but meaning security and familiarity. Prompto on the other hand smelled very different from ten years ago. When he was used to having the smell of the sun on his shirts, presently he smelled like the sand and the sea, and maybe a bit of vanilla. Noctis never had particularly brought attention to his smell before their seventeenth when Prompto had bought this strange orange-scented perfume. With a disgusted face, he had say to the student to never buy something like this again, underlining that his natural smell was way better. He could perfectly remember the blush spreading from the blonde's ears to his nose, covering his freckles. It was a sunny day, Prompto's answer had been a wide smile and a “As you wish, your Majesty”, voluntary teasing his friend on his social statut as it was well-known how Noctis despised being referred to his title. It was a sunny day and a peaceful one, far from the Empire being a real threat for Insomnia, far from the responsibility of being the chosen one, far from the only four remaining days before his death. A sunny day when he had all the time in the world to hug Prompto, but it was a time he would never had dare to even think about it.  
Noctis was brought to the present time by one of Prompto's high-pitched noise. He suddenly realised how close they were and how his best friend's breath felt hot on his neck. He tried to look at the gunman's face but the latter buried his head in his neck even more, if it was possible.

“Y-your … hand..., finally whispered Prompto after ten long seconds who seemed like years.”

It was only at the appellation of his own hand that Noctis noticed said hand on the blonde's knee. The King blinked more that intended, hoping his tears wouldn't betray him one more time. If such a little thing was dragging his brave friend in such a state, he just couldn't imagine what other things could do. He couldn't imagine what he had to endure on that dramatic day. He didn't want to imagine. However, he wanted to know. He wanted to know how bad his friend's traumatism was. Above all, he wanted to know if it was something he could overcome. He wanted to know if Prompto could live happily one day.  
The answer was so obvious, it hurt.  
If only he had come sooner that day.

Noctis retired his hand with an apology but Prompto was quick to take his fingers in his again.

“No, it's okay... D-do it. You can do it.”

The brown man rested his hand on his friend's knee anew. After little time, he began drawing circles with his index on the blonde's pant. It seemed to ease him as Noctis could perfectly feel him relax on his shoulder. Prompto was comfortable in this position -at least he seemed to be- but Noctis would have given a lot of gils just to see his face right now, so that he could know if he was doing something wrong.  
It was Prompto's hand who guided his own higher on his leg. His breath became heavier and Noctis found himself unsure.

“You're not obligated to do something about it, Prompto.  
\- It's been ten years, Noctis. I'm tired of it. Just... Stay still. Let me...”

He didn't finish his sentence. They didn't know, maybe it had been a dozen of minutes, or maybe just one, but finally Noctis' hand was on his cheek, it had parcour almost all his body. Prompto even laughed a little when reaching his armpit. A little smile was on the King's lips and his crownguard was staring at it.  
Everything that followed, every word, were spoken so softly, they had the impression they were melting.

“When you came back... The first time you smiled, I found it weird.  
\- I found you weird.  
\- You're being rude again ! Prompto laughed.  
\- Didn't know you would choose to … keep this thing.”

Noctis' fingers slowly reached his chin and his thumb caressed his facial hair.

“Just because of that you thought I was weird ?  
\- I found you weird the first time you talked to me.  
\- Don't remind me... That was awkward … You said I was fat.  
\- I said heavy. I'm sorry. I was just a brat.  
\- But you were right.”

The way they were fixing each other's eyes was weird. This situation was weird. They were weird. But it felt right.

“Why did you find my smile weird ? Noctis asked.  
\- Dunno. It seemed fake. You looked like ... a hypocrite. But you aren't. You're just...Tired. Maybe I was just... denying the pain visible in this smile.  
\- Is... is my smile still weird ?  
\- No. It seems true, now.  
\- I think it's because I'm looking at you, Prompto.”

 

Prompto's eyes opened wide. He bitted his lip and the light blush on his face made the awkwardness worth it for Noctis. The latter looked away. As he expected, Prompto shift away so they couldn't reach for each other anymore. Noctis frowned and joined his hands together, disturbed by the fact that the soft skin of his friend was no more under his fingers.

“Do I look like Lunafreya ?”

The former Prince didn't understand why his friend was suddenly talking about his dead fiancee. He looked at him with an expression that was clearly saying that this question was absurd. It remembered him of the “were you worried about me” one. Noctis sighted.  
Yes, in a way Prompto was alike to Lunafreya. Physically, of course, they both had soft blonde hair and eyes clear as water, even if Prompto's one seemed to tire more toward a lilac sky. Mentally, yeah, maybe that too. They were both brave and were clever in their own way. They also both had that gentleness, that kindness, a sort of innocence, a love for humanity that was so great it was crazy, especially after what they had gone through.  
But Prompto and Lunafreya were also very different, in their way of expression, in their fears and in all the rest. Luna, of course, she had been a good person, but she had acted with her mind more than her heart. She had been resolved to die, she accepted her fate very young, Noctis had wondered why for a very long time. He finally understood that it was simply because it was easier to stand by the Gods than to fight against them. It was easier to follow an already built way than to dig your own.  
And if Prompto had done the same, he would probably never had talk to Noctis, he would have followed his own commoner's life and surely he would have died during Insomnia's fall. No, maybe he would even have died at Niflheim. But he hadn't. He was here, he had survived, he had built his own way.  
And that made all the difference.

“No.”

The answer could seem peremptory but it wasn't. It was soft and true.  
It was all Prompto needed.

They smiled at each other and quickly, they were in each others arms again.  
It was all they needed.

After a while, Ignis came to tell them they were all ready to take the road.  
Noctis hugged Iris so tightly he thought he saw Dave becoming a bit jealous. He also kind of wanted to hug Aranea but he didn't, instead he just thanked her for everything. It was the first time he saw her sad. Prompto hugged her and she let him. Iris wanted Gladiolus to promise he would come back alive. He didn't promise but he said he'll try. She also added something, murmuring secretly -Noctis heard the name of Ignis- but all Gladio did was sight. Talcott decided he would stay at Lestallum until the sun rise again. Cindy looked at him almost with pity. They all preferred to ignore how he was looking at the youngest Amicitia.  
Gladiolus took the wheel. Cindy talked with Prompto about mechanics for almost an hour and when she finally decided to sleep, Noctis took Prompto's hand too quick at his own taste. His friend only smiled discreetly. They didn't talk. The blond fell asleep after another hour, his head resting on Noctis' shoulder. The King accepted to keep his guard low and putted his head on top of Prompto's. He allowed himself the luxury of sleep.  
Gladiolus couldn't tell if he was amused or angered by the sight.

“Iggy, you're sleeping ?  
\- No, I am not. Are you tired ? Should I wake up one of them to take your place ?  
\- No, it's alright.  
\- Oh... What is it then ?  
\- Prompto and Noctis are sleeping on each other.”

Ignis' light laugh made Gladiolus decided he was more amused than angered.

“Could they had finally accepted it ? Asked Ignis in a soft voice.  
\- I doubt that. They are just... doing whatever they always did. As if they were twenty, damn brats.  
\- You sure missed these brats.  
\- More than you can imagine.”

Then followed a comforting silence until Ignis spoke again. Gladiolus could feel sorrow in the air and his throat tightened automatically.

“I'm wondering what I would do in their places... and I don't know, really.  
\- What do you mean ?  
\- Would I finally let myself sink deep in it knowing that only a couple of days are above us or would I keep ignoring my dying heart and not allow myself to hope ?”

It took Gladiolus a time to answer.

“I don't know which hurt the most between hope and reality.  
\- Hope, surely.  
\- Surely.”

Ignis hoped Gladiolus would have say otherwise.  
But hoping hurt.

So Ignis decided it was better for him to stop hoping. After all, in eighteen years of desperate love for Gladiolus, hope never helped him.  
It would never.

As cruel as was reality, at least, reality wasn't a lie.


	5. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “- You really miss the sun, don't you ?  
> \- Stop saying such obvious things. Of course, I miss the sun. Of course, I miss the white clouds, the green grass, the soft wind and chocobos. But I'm used to it now, it's okay.  
> \- It's not.  
> \- Yeah, Prompto closed his eyes, it's not. I was lying.  
> \- Don't lie.  
> \- It's easier, Noct.  
> \- Don't lie to me. ”

When Prompto woke up, he immediately recognised the place. He stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before looking around. Everything was white despite the not so bright light. It was his usual not personal at all bedroom. Just a bed, a lamp and a desk. He was still lucky to have said bed, one of the most comfortable around here. Hell, it was even a two-sized person. He smirked thinking of this and stretched himself. His hand touched something that made him jump and tensed, even though he knew he couldn't be something dangerous -a daemon couldn't be in his bed, right ?-. The groan he heard made him sigh in relief. It was just the grumpy prince. Uh, King.

“What are you doing in my bed, Noct' ? He asked without actually caring.  
\- 'M sleeping.”

Prompto laughed. It made his throat hurt. He wasn't used to laugh. He looked at the sleeping form next to him and frowned. Why was Noctis all dressed up but Prompto was in his pyjama ? He tried to understand but he couldn't remember the day before very well. He remembered falling asleep in the lorry, hand in Noctis'. He remembered warm and softness, things that were still with him right now. Things that only Noctis could provide, it seemed.

“So why didn't you... at least, take your jacket off ? The blond laughed anew, it hurt less.  
\- I was too tired.  
\- Which explains why you're not in your room, right ? Couldn't make it ?  
\- Too tired.  
\- Yeah I understood that, dude.”

It was Noctis' time to smirk. He sat slowly, a bit sleepy. Prompto was still laying on the bed and glancing at his friend. The King was looking everywhere, eyes almost shut, slowly becoming used to the weak light. Surely the previous night he didn't have time to inspect the room.

“I … would have thought that you would have photographs on your walls.  
\- I had.  
\- But ?  
\- But it hurt to wake up every morning at a photograph of us and you just weren't here, the gunman said quickly, almost annoyed.”

Noctis didn't reply. He just continued his observation, leaving the bed to inspect with better precision, even if the room was small and, well, practically empty. He stopped in front of the desk and frowned when seeing papers with too much writing and numbers. He quickly understood it was the statistics of Hammerhead's finance, like how much they dispent and how much they earned. Too much for not much, apparently.

“You're doing economics now ? I figured out it would be Ignis' job.  
\- Nah. Iggy's not … not often at Hammerhead. He is … you know, he is a genius. Everyone need him. Ask for him.”

Noctis sat on the bed anew and Prompto finally did the same, rubbing his eyes, seeming more tired than he wanted Noctis to guess.

“You guys... weren't so much around each other these last ten years, yeah ?  
\- At the beginning, yes. It took us two years to separate, after that... no. I was seeing Iggy once or twice a month maybe ? But Gladiolus … If I heard about him once a year, I was happy. I was always so afraid he would die and I would know it months after. But Gladio doesn't die, obviously.”

They laughed.

“At the seventh year though, we... stayed together for a few months, for a long mission. It was … one of the happiest time of these last ten years.”

The King had a small smile and that was all. They weren't much he could say. Prompto was going to ask if he wanted to eat but suddenly remembered an embarrassing detail.

“S-so... Was it you who undressed me, yesterday ?  
\- Oh, hm, no. It was Ignis. I didn't look. And... and him too.  
\- Well yeah, obviously, Prompto snorted.”

Prompto was reassured. Of course, he hadn't mind Noctis' hands on him the day before, but touching and looking were different things and well, you would have thought Prompto would have finally made peace with his body but no. It wasn't that simple. It was never simple.  
The fact that it had been Ignis undressing him was relieving. Ignis was the one who took care of his panic attacks the first two years, always the one forcing him to eat, sleep or take a shower, even if that meant staying in the bathroom with him because he was shivering and panting so much you just wouldn't dare to let him alone for one second. Prompto had grown so dependant of Ignis that the first month without him had been almost as bad as that day. If it wasn't for Cindy's support, he would probably have let himself sleep forever in hope to meet his beloved again. He didn't say all that to Noctis, of course.

They went to eat, such a poor breakfast their youngest self probably would have complained. But they didn't, both too hungry for that. After greeting Cindy, they came back to Prompto's flats to take a shower and change their clothes -Prompto was always eating breakfast in his pyjamas, his room being behind the restaurant-.  
When the crownguard came back from the shower, he found Noctis laying on his bed, his old, long forgotten, camera in his hand. The blond just laid next to him and looked at Noct, who was staring at the black screen.

“ It doesn't work.  
\- Probably out of batteries.  
\- Why aren't you charging it ?  
\- Photographs with artificial lighting it's... it's just not the same.  
\- You really miss the sun, don't you ?  
\- Stop saying such obvious things. Of course, I miss the sun. Of course, I miss the white clouds, the green grass, the soft wind and chocobos. But I'm used to it now, it's okay.  
\- It's not.  
\- Yeah, Prompto closed his eyes, it's not. I was lying.  
\- Don't lie.  
\- It's easier, Noct.  
\- Don't lie to me. ”

Prompto tightened the grip he had on his sheets. He didn't want to lie to Noctis, to anyone, really. But promising he wouldn't would be a lie, a beautiful one, but a lie nonetheless. He didn't want beautiful lies, pretty facades and delicate words with Noctis. He wanted to show him the ugly, depressing, hurtful truth. But this truth, Noctis knew it well, too well, Prompto just thought that maybe, just maybe, a beautiful lie would be more easy to carry.  
After all, he never wanted to be a burden.  
Noctis' fingers on his helped him release the sudden pressure in his chest. Accepting reality, speaking about it and being honest will be difficult things, they both knew. It would probably destroy their last hopes and dreams. But it was necessary.  
They couldn't die lying to themselves. To each other.  
Prompto took Noctis' hand and opened his eyes to stare at his friend.

“ Alright. I won't lie anymore. But it might hurt, you know, saying the truth out loud... Hearing the truth out loud.  
\- Let it hurt. Hurt don't bother me anymore. It's a part of our reality, now. We can't change it. May we accept it. ”

Prompto laughed, but it was a sad laugh, one that made him bite his lips just after.

“ You're sounding more and more like a real King, Noct'. ”

It was Noctis' time to laugh, but his was a real, genuine's one.

“ I am a real King, Prom'. ”

The blond man was going to lie but instead choose to be truthful, as promised.

“ I know, I just wish you weren't one.  
\- I wished that a lot too.  
\- You're not wishing it anymore ?  
\- If being a King can make me able to bring back the sun to you, maybe it's worth it.  
\- Don't tell me you want to die to make me happy again.  
\- Ah... Aren't we suppose to say the truth now ? That's what I'm doing. ”

Prompto let go of Noctis' hand and frowned. The King came closer to his friend, Prompto stayed still.

“ That's stupid... The sun it's not … it's ... ”

He stared into the ocean of Noctis' eyes, hoping to find courage in these deep orbits. Unfortunately, he didn't, because there were only sadness and pain in his best friend's eyes, in himself, in this bed and in everything around them.  
Prompto didn't finish his sentence. He asked a question instead.

“ Is... not saying anything considered as a lie ?  
\- … No. I won't force you to speak. I won't force you in anything. Take your time.”

The gunman had another desperate laugh. He said take your time like they had it. But they didn't. They had nothing.  
Nothing but these small moments before Monday.  
Only three days to go.

Prompto promised himself he will say it before the end.

***

They spent the rest of the day being lazy teenagers boys again. It felt wrong when others were dying outside in the darkness. It felt right when themselves were going to die for sure soon. Prompto stopped questioning this paradox, everything surrounding Noctis always felt right and wrong at the same time.  
It had been the first day Prompto spoke so freely of the past. He talked about it a few times with Ignis, but it had always ended up with him crying. Not this time. Not with Noctis. He laughed heartwholtly at the memory of himself falling on the dance floor at their first nightclub, he smiled truthfully at the reminding of how nervous he was to meet Regis, the former King and Noctis' dad, for the first time. They even talked about Altissia, which really was a miracle considering how many horrors happened there. They didn't talk about these but about the few days before everything went down. They talked about how comfortable was the beds in this fancy hotel, remembering when they jumped on it and how Ignis went angry, trying to stop them and in his way to do so falling right into their trap. They had jumped over the bed just before the advisor caught them and then jumped on him to make him fall into the sheets. ''C'mon Iggy, you're exhausted, give yourself a break !'' ''Yeah, Prom's right. You're gonna collapse in the middle of the street if you continue.'' ''I'm always right.'' ''Oh shut up.'' ''Hey !''. In the end, the three of them just stayed lazily in bed, laughing and snorting because of random hands going under armpits. Gladiolus joined them with a ''You fuckers are having fun without me, uh ?''. They thought they were gonna die smashed when he jumped on them with full force. Fortunately, it had just hurt a little, even if Prompto had scream terribly loudly. They talked about the time they took gondolas and went on the the-one-who-arrive-last-make-dinner bet. Gladiolus and Noctis ended up in water, blaming Ignis and pointing out his evil smirk as evidence.

Warm memories.  
So maybe everything wasn't black. They had short but, despite everything, good lives. That was what thirty-and-so Prompto said to thirty-but-looking-much-more Noctis. He confirmed with a nod.

The evening came quickly. They ate with Cindy, Gladiolus and Ignis. Despite the situation, they were acting as usual. Prompto first felt uneasy because this looked like one of these beautiful lies but with little time he considered that maybe it wasn't one. Maybe they all truly wanted to enjoy life before the end. The gunman finally relaxed and laughed like he hadn't in a long time.

“ It is nice to hear you laugh again, Prompto, Ignis noticed with a kind smile. ”

Prompto just laughed more, shy smile, hand in his hair and blush across his face. Gladiolus didn't miss the way Noctis stared at him for it was the same way himself sometimes stared at Ignis. He slowly turned his head toward the later and how weird it was for a man to find a blind one already staring ? Gladiolus just snorted. Ignis laughed softly and asked ''what was the meaning of that'' and the shield just had to bump into Ignis' shoulder for the advisor to understand. Noctis tried to forget the sorrow in his shield's eyes.

After dinner, Prompto and Noctis got some alone time anew. They were on the roof of Hammerhead's garage. Somehow, it felt like years ago, on top of that random's hotel where Prompto opened his heart to his best friend about his insecurities and self-esteem issues. These problems felt like nothing to Prompto now.

“ How strange it is that today was like the best day I had in years ? Prompto asked, laughing.  
\- I don't know... don't feel weird to me.  
\- Dude, we like, spent day doing literally nothing but speaking. My throat hurts like hell. ”

They laughed. Noctis hummed before beaming at the sight of the stars, sighting almost happily.

“Was a dream to hear your voice all day.”

Prompto immediately blushed and looked away, nervously bitting his thumb. Noctis added after little time.

“I wished for it … when I was in the crystal. Your voice always made me jolt and flutter. ”

The blond shyly leaned on Noctis' shoulder and played with the tissue of the man's jacket.

“ You're being too romantic for me. I can't keep up.  
\- Sorry, am I being too straightforward ?  
\- No … Isn't it finally time to ? Hell, we've waited too much. We've lost so much time. ”

Noctis cupped Prompto's cheeks in his hands.

“ So let's enjoy our final moments. ”

He kissed him.  
Prompto responded as it was natural.

As if his lips always belonged on his.

As if they were meant to be.

As if it was their fate.

As if it was nothing but the Gods' plan all along.


	6. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know, Noct'. But we... we have only two days left and I've been wanting your mouth on my skin since forever.”
> 
> This situation was ironic in a sense, as if the end wasn't near them, as if they could afford such simple problems. It was almost as if everything was normal.
> 
> “I don't want... him to be the last person who touched me like that.”
> 
> Noctis immediately tensed at the revelation. He knew the physical abuse, after all he had found Prompto bruised and bleeding, the torture had been quite obvious. But he never had been sure if Ardyn had... Guess he did. Noctis clenched his fists. Now he almost wanted all this to be over to finally kill this bastard. Prompto's hand on his cheek made him calm down. His friend was smiling shyly. Noctis sighted before smiling too.  
> How insane of him, to wish to be anywhere else but here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eventual sex scenes here ! You're warned.

Noctis woke up in front of the same white ceiling. Almost too white, too shiny, too much in contrast with the nothingness he had experimented these last ten years. This white was kind of scary. Noctis wondered : if he had been able to open his eyes while being in this strange realm, would have white been there ? His laugh made clear he was exhausted. It would have certainly been black. White, as scary as it could seem, was the colour of this bedroom. Of this world. Of Prompto.  
It would have been a relief, a comfort to find white in the nothingness. Which explained why he never had a sight of such pureness. The Astrals make no gifts. The only present now was Prompto and he sure wasn't send by the Astrals.  
Noctis finally turned toward his companion to find him already awake, looking right through his soul. The King shivered. The crownguard smiled widely.

“Hey, said Noctis in a soft sight.  
\- Hi there, buddy.  
\- You're still calling me like that after what happened yesterday ? The brown-haired man chuckled.  
\- Oh riiight. It was just a kiss, don't get too cocky, “dearie”.  
\- Oh because you expected more ?  
\- Ah, I... I didn't say that … !”

Noctis laughed softly at the sight of his flustered friend.

“Relax, I was just kidding.”

But Prompto didn't stop his pout. He was nervously playing with the sheets. Noctis looked away, frowning, as if it was going to hide his blush.

“But maybe... we can...”

Noctis looked back at Prompto with surprise. Well now, no need to be flustered, he told himself. You are already in the same bed, you are both adults, responsible adults and … and oh my god where was he going to find condoms ?

“N-nevermind. You don't seem... into it.”

Prompto's shaking voice brought back Noctis to reality. He stared at the blond who looked sad. He took his hand and leaned toward him slowly. Prompto's head delicately pressed itself into the pillow. He was staring at his best friend with both affection and confusion, or maybe apprehension. Noctis took quite a long time to find the right words, licking his dry lips once or twice.

“I want to. I want … you.”

Prompto swallowed but waited for the expected following.

“But …  
\- Of course. There is a but.  
\- Prompto.  
\- Sorry.  
\- I don't want to hurt or to scare you.”

The blond sighted but finally nodded in approbation. He didn't want either to panic under Noctis' hands and he understood perfectly the delicate situation. But.

“I know, Noct'. But we... we have only two days left and I've been wanting your mouth on my skin since forever.”

If Noctis wasn't embarrassed before he now sure was. Prompto hide his face with one hand when noticing his friend blushing. Why did he want to shout to the whole world how cute was his best friend ? He really felt like he was twenty again. This situation was ironic in a sense, as if the end wasn't near them, as if they could afford such simple problems. It was almost as if everything was normal.

“I don't want... him to be the last person who touched me like that.”

Noctis immediately tensed at the revelation. He knew the physical abuse, after all he had found Prompto bruised and bleeding, the torture had been quite obvious. But he never had been sure if Ardyn had... Guess he did. Noctis clenched his fists. Now he almost wanted all this to be over to finally kill this bastard. Prompto's hand on his cheek made him calm down. His friend was smiling shyly. Noctis sighted before smiling too.  
How insane of him, to wish to be anywhere else but here. He caressed Prompto's cheek with the tips of his fingers before leaning again to place a kiss on his lips. His friend seemed to melt, his breath stopping and his hands doubtfully reaching for Noct's hair. The former Prince shift away to look at him. His breath stuck in his throat, he stared at Prompto's eyes, shining with lust and yearn. He stared at Prompto's swollen lips, wanting desperately more. He stared at Prompto's hair, no longer styled like he loved it to be. He stared at Prompto and damned himself for not having the courage to affirm and express his forbidden affection for his best friend earlier. They could have had that all their lives. They could have had everything they ever wanted.  
He closed his eyes. Regrets won't let him enjoy his final moments, will they ?  
He posed his forehead on Prompto's and smiled widely at him. Noctis wasn't going to let sadness win. Not this time. This moment was their.

“You're gorgeous, Prompto.  
\- No, I... Ah, don't say that.  
\- It's the truth. You're so beautiful I can't stop my heart from going crazy. I'm … a lucky man.”

Prompto's eyes widened. Then he smiled truthfully. Nothing will ruin this moment, not even his stupid self-esteem issues. That was what he decided.

“Thank you.”

Such a simple sentence yet such an improvement. They both smiled maybe a little to frankly and kissed anew.  
They've been constraint to leave the other's mouth when a too strong fist punched at the door. Noctis looked at Prompto, who, breathless, only manage to groan the name of his now worst enemy.

“Gladiolus ! W-..., he breathed all the air of the room inside his lungs, what do you want ?  
\- For you to get outta here.  
\- Why ?  
\- Why ? Don't keep Noctis all for yourself, dude.  
\- Can't you just... come back in like … two hours ?  
\- It's already ten am.  
\- For Shiva's tits' sake.  
\- Did you just swear ?”

Gladiolus snorted and when he was going to open the door, Noctis said nonchalantly.

“Please don't come in. We're naked.”

Gladiolus shut down the door immediately and Prompto made one of his high-pitched noise, hiding his face in the pillow.

“You two are gross ! I'll be back ! Two hours ! Better be dressed when I come back !”

The steps echoed in the silence filling the room. Noctis was sure he heard Cindy and Ignis' laughs behind Gladio's furious groans.  
He turned back to Prompto only to find him trying to unbutton the King's shirt.

“What... are you doing ?  
\- Getting naked ?”

They shared a shy laugh and Noctis found himself quickly shirtless and in top of his partner.

It had token thirty years for Noctis to reach happiness. He never had been happy. A feeling of loss always stuck in his throat, always at the edge of his heart, beating too fast in his chest. He had lost so many people. His mother, first, a woman he never had the chance to meet. Next, his nanny, a brave young girl who tried desperately to bring a smile on the face of an already grumpy Noctis. After it had been worse. He has lost his father and his home. Later again, at Altissia, he lost his fiancée and above all his precious childhood friend. He was sure a part of Ignis had been lost in this destroyed city too. Gladiolus never had been the same either.  
And finally, on that day, he had lost his best friend. He had betrayed him, pushed him off a train, and took a way too long to rescue him. Noctis remembered perfectly the dead sparkles in Prompto's eyes. He had been so tired, he didn't even have the strength to be relieved by the fact that he wasn't going to die, here, alone. Noctis couldn't forget the way he had look at him, empty and unsure, asking such a stupid and absurd thing.  
And now, Noctis was going to lose his own life. This same life which had been filled with pain, grief and too many mourning.  
Yet.  
Yet Noctis, at this very moment, couldn't feel anything else but happiness. He didn't allow himself to feel anything but happiness. It was time to be happy.  
He deserved that, at least.

He left a kiss on Prompto's forehead and with a genuine smile, he whispered a thousand time how much Prompto was alike to the sunshine. The blond couldn't do anything else but answering his kisses and shivering under his touch. Noctis was gentle and affectionate, aware of every one of Prompto's reactions to lead his hands on another area of his body if he was bothered or uneasy. Prompto didn't miss spoiling Noctis too, it was easier because the King seemed to appreciate every caress. When Prompto's mouth stopped on one his nipples, Noctis moaned. The sweet sound made Prompto more excited than he never had been. It was his turn to push Noctis in the sheets. His mouth wandered on every part of visible skin, his hands staying on his hips. Noctis tasted like salt and reminded Prompto of the sea. Prompto didn't know how but soon after his own lips were on Noctis' thighs. It tasted sweeter and the blond wasn't sure if he could live without this taste on his tongue now.  
All the sounds Noctis made drove Prompto crazy. He had the voice of his twenties again, divine, exquisite. 

“Don't look at me like that, Noctis whispered between kisses, smiling.  
\- Like what ?  
\- Like I'm the only one you've ever seen.”

Prompto chuckled.

“But you are.”

They kissed, teeth bitting lips and tongues dancing with one another. Noctis posed his hand on Prompto's knee and did the small circles famous for calming him. The gunman seemed relaxed so Noctis allowed his fingers to brush his freckled skin a little more. Soon he reached for his thighs and then a hand was wondering if it could pose on his groin.

“Prom' ?  
\- Yeah. Wait. Just... wait... okay. Okay. Do it.”

Noctis, behind Prompto, an arm around his torso and his mouth on his neck, began to touch him through his pants. The crownguard jolt and with a few minutes, he finally abandoned any resistance. Prompto bit his hand to cover his moans and Noctis groaned.

“I want to hear you.”

He bit his ear.

Prompto suddenly had the impression Noctis' arms were trying to cut his breath, to made him suffocate. His breath sped and the blond pushed his best friend in hope to breathe properly again.  
But his respiration only worsened when he found himself staring at Ardyn.  
He stepped back, pushing himself against the wall near the bed, his feet hurting his desk while doing so. He was trembling and panting like a mess and his arms were around himself, in vain hope of protection.  
Prompto tried to reason, he really tried. Ardyn couldn't possibly be here in Hammerhead. He was in Insomnia. But it was like Ardyn could be everywhere. It was possible that he had come back just to mess with Prompto, out of boredom.

“Go away !” He shouted, weakly.

Ardyn stayed still, visibly amused by all this. He made one step toward Prompto and the man utterly panicked. He jumped on Ardyn while screaming and made him fall on the bed. Prompto had summoned his gun and was now pointing it on Ardyn's forehead. He shut his eyes and a tear rolled down his cheek.

“Prompto, what are you doing ? Please, stop ! It's me, it's okay !”

Noctis' worried voice brought him back to reality. His companion was under him, hands above his head and eyes lost in Prompto's ones, trying desperately to find consciousness in it. The blond stared at him in shock and his tears feel on the bed one by one until Noctis' thumbs stop them.  
Prompto's gun disappeared and his owner let himself fall in Noctis' arms, trembling as if he was in Nifheilm's cold snow again.

“Oh god, Noct, I, I'm so sorry... I thought, I …  
\- Chht it's okay. Not your fault. It's okay, Prompto.”

Prompto sank in his King's warmth, crying out all the fear he had felt. He dreamt that everything could have gone right.

Of course, it hadn't.

Because everything was still undeniably wrong.

***

The only thing that felt utterly right -and not right and wrong at the same time- in this perpetual Dawn was this. The feeling of belonging Prompto always felt in Ignis' arms. He was the perfect example of understanding. Ignis' warmth was the only thing able to let Prompto truly rest. While in those arms, he could be anything he wanted to be. Being weak and pathetic was fine here.  
Ignis gently caressed his hair. In another time, the advisor could have been embarrassed or even bothered by that sort of kindness. He never had been fond on affection, but with the darkness (the loss of his eyes, not the lack of the sun) it was as if the man became warmer, softer, kinder. Gladiolus had thought Ignis changed not to be rejected by others, to be less useless perhaps, a sort of emotional support. He had told Ignis he wasn't obligated to be like this, that he could get angry and could be mean too. “We'll stay by your side no matter what”, he had say. Of course, it had been a lie. Ignis had been furious when Gladiolus announced he didn't have the attention to stay with them. He had been even more furious when he blamed him for Iris' injury. These were the only times he had felt such wrath. He never expressed it out loud. Truth was that Ignis just was tired of sadness, anger and disbelief. These will not bring back his sight, the sun or Noctis. So the only thing that was making sense anymore was to be kind in hope that the world would get kinder too.  
He perfectly knew this was making a hypocrite of him. He hoped to change the world somehow, but he didn't hope for a change in his relationship with Gladiolus. That made him a fool. Not scared of perpetual darkness but scared to love. He was more than okay to give love, he was giving some to Prompto right now, he gave a lot to Talcott too, but loving Gladiolus ? That was something else. It was scarier. It gave him too much hope and hope was good only in small portions.

Prompto's hand meeting his arm made him leave his reverie. He nodded, sign meaning Prompto had his attention. He tried to imagine how Prompto looked right now. Sad, probably. Ignis' thumb brushed his cheek and then the dark rings under his eyes. He wondered if his freckles were as bright as they used to be, a long time ago. Was his skin as tanned too ? It probably wasn't. It was surely pure as snow. Like corpses.  
The blond sighted.

“Iggy, I fucked up ! He whispered.  
\- Do not say such absurdity. Noctis perfectly understand. Give him some credit, won't you?  
\- Sorry, you're right. It's just that … I really wanted y'know.  
\- I can imagine, yes.”

They were in Ignis' flats, both laying on the couch. Ignis' arm was around Prompto and the blond had closed his eyes. Noctis and Gladiolus were in the kitchen, trying to make something edible. They looked at each other with confusion.

“What are you doing with the flour ?  
\- I don't know ?  
\- Soup doesn't need flour, what the fuck, Noctis.  
\- Language, gentlemen, shouted Ignis from the other room.”

Gladiolus grinned and continued the meal -or at least, he tried to continue... whatever needed to be continued-. Tomatoes soup. Pastas. These were simple, effective and of course the pastas were burning.

“I can't believe they're like thirty and they don't know how to cook yet, mocked Prompto.  
\- Well if you're so good come give us a hand ! Gladio groaned.  
\- Nah, busy hugging Iggy.  
\- Always having good times, this brat.  
\- You're just jealous.”

Noctis peeked at them and frowned. He seemed hesitant before saying, almost in a whimper.

“Can I have a hug too ?”

Gladiolus looked at him in disbelief.

“Y'all cringy.  
\- Come Noct' ! You too, big guy ! Laughed Prompto.”

In a few seconds, Noctis had joined his friends. Ignis gently patted his back. Gladio sighted.

“Now, now. You're being a child again. Snickering to have hugs... Ignis seemed amused.  
\- Noct really did that ?!  
\- Surprising, I know. He was grumpy but he loved hugs and kisses. In fact, he adored being spoiled.  
\- Brat, commented Gladio while finishing the meal.  
\- Mister Amicitia was his favourite hugger.  
\- My dad ? Now I know why he never gave me hugs ! He gave it all to you !”

Gladiolus came back in the living room with a soft expression. Noctis just hummed. The Shield sat in front of them, on the table, looking peaceful. He stared at his three sleepy friends as if was it would be the last time he could see them like that. Nostalgia exploded in his chest and suddenly he jumped to join the hug.

“Ohw ! Why are you always jumping on us ?! Prompto was dead laughing.  
\- Because I can.  
\- He is trying to kill us, moaned Noctis, a bit sleepy.  
\- Yeah I could crush you with those arms, scrawny boy.  
\- Oh, fuck you.  
\- Language.”

They laughed and soon separated before it gets too awkward. Then they sat around the table.

“Hm, this is … began Ignis.  
\- This look like dog's food, Prompto couldn't stop laughing.  
\- At least the soup tastes like soup. We appreciate your efforts nonetheless.  
\- In my defence, I couldn't become better at cooking in the crystal. Not my fault if Gladio's still bad at it.  
\- Well, sleeping beauty, I had daemons to take down, lives to save, flowers to water, y'know.”

There was a short silence before Prompto stood up.

“Iggy, do you have more pastas ? And cream ?  
\- Surely.”

Ten minutes later, Prompto came back from the kitchen with decent pastas. Gladiolus welcomed the plate with cheering and Ignis smiled softly.

“Thank you, Prompto. It smells delicious.”

The gunman smiled and lifted his eyes toward Noctis whose mouth was open with surprise.

“Uh Noct' ? You're okay there buddy?”

The King stared at the plate before looking back at his best friend.

“You're like, the perfect wife, he admitted, blankly.”

Gladiolus exploded in laughters while Prompto was trying to hide his blush with his hands.  
Ignis felt at home again.

***

The Shield carefully dropped a blanket on top of Noctis and Prompto's sleeping forms. He looked at them for a while, noticing how they completed each other, like puzzle's pieces. The thought made him smile truthfully, even if it was a smile hinted by nostalgia.  
He stepped toward the balcony where Ignis was resting. The wind was nice and warm, making his friend shiver in the best way. Gladio stared. Ignis was in simple shirt and knickers yet he looked so elegant. Maybe because of his body type ? Or maybe just because it was Gladiolus staring and that he couldn't help but find him magnificent. Even more under the starry sky. Ignis was ethereal.  
The scarred face turned toward him in a welcoming smile.

“Nice evening, isn't it ?  
\- It is.”

The strong man reached for his friend but hold himself back at second thought. As nice as had been this general hug, he wanted a special one from Ignis. But it wasn't something he could ask for. Ignis and himself never had shown physical affection to the other, it would just be weird.

“Is something the matter, Gladiolus ? You're pretty silent.  
\- Yeah. No, I mean no. Just. Thinking. About stuff. It's nothing.  
\- Very well then.”

Ignis knew what “stuff” was and he couldn't bring himself to talk about it either. When he was about to announce he was going to bed, a hand took his and he froze. It couldn't be anyone but Gladio. Yet Ignis wondered if it was Prompto, who could have woken up and silently walk to him. Of course, it wasn't him. His hands weren't so big.  
What should he do ? It was dangerous. They couldn't.

“Iggy, listen...”

Gladio's begging and heavy voice made Ignis' heart sped up and afraid, he rejected the touch. He stepped back and immediately reached for his own shirt to grab. Anything, something, to make him forget the sensation of Gladio's skin on his own. Please, bleach.

“Don't.”

Was all Ignis could manage to say. It hurt more than he imagined. He just wanted to grab his hand again and ask to caress every part of his body with it. He wanted to make him shut by hungrily kissing him, not with such mean words. Ignis wanted so many things but he couldn't afford himself to have them. He knew the consequences. He knew it would only make everything harder. It would just bring sorrow.  
Ignis was so afraid, paralysed even, by more suffering. His body had inked pain under his skin and everything able to hurt him was pushed away from him. Like a reflex. His only way to protect himself. Even if that meant hurting someone else, hurting Gladiolus. He knew it was selfish of him but it was selfish of Gladiolus to make him hope like that.

“Ignis.  
\- Please, no, I can't do it.  
\- What are you so afraid of ?  
\- You.”

It was true. He was scared of Gladio's temperament, of his heroic urges, of his selfless self. Gladiolus was ready to die at any moment, for anyone. Ignis wasn't ready for him to die. He didn't want him to die. But he couldn't ask him to stop doing what he believed was good to do. If Ignis allowed himself to love Gladiolus freely, it would kill him. He would die of sadness without him. For Shiva's sake, Ignis didn't want to die. Ignis didn't want anyone to die.  
It was a too hopeful request, he knew that too. But he could always try.

“What ?”

Gladio's broken voice made him want to cry.

“What did I ever do to you ? I know I can be scary but you know I would never hurt you, right ?  
\- You already did. Please. Let's stop there.  
\- No ! When ? Why ? Let me understand, fucking hell.”

Ignis breathed with difficulty. He didn't want to say it, it would make him the selfish one. Gladio would be disgusted.

“Answer me, Ignis.”

Because he stepped toward him, Ignis panicked and the words came in a flow.

“You left me alone ! You left us alone. You said you will be there no matter what but you weren't there. You left a blind man with a suicidal one. You left me with a broken heart. You left me. I'm trying to forgive you, Gladiolus, but you aren't making it easy. I … I'm just afraid of losing you again, can't you understand ?  
\- Ignis. Iris was...  
\- I know what state your sister was in ! You said it was my fault.  
\- I'm sorry, okay ?! I'm sorry I needed a scapegoat ! I'm sorry it had to be you ! I'm sorry I left you behind ! I'm sorry I lied but I really thought it. It's still the truth ! It's just … fuck, Ignis, I understand you but try to understand me too. I freaked out. I've never had time to properly grief my father and then Noctis was gone and Prompto and yourself, you were like, broken, dead inside and I, I wanted to help but was of no use. Then Iris lost her legs and I thought I was losing my only family. She needed me and I know, you both needed me too. But I... I needed her more. I'm sorry. I'm really am. I know I was selfish. But I think I had the right to. Just like you had.”

Ignis who had held his breath finally sighted.

“I guess that makes the both of us selfish.”

Gladio's tired laugh was like water on a sunny day.

“I guess it does.”

Silence.

“And now ?”

Ignis let his hands drop on his sides and lifted his head toward the sky. Gladiolus did the same.

“Now we give ourselves time.  
\- We don't have that.  
\- Then we will have to think faster.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on vacations for a month or so, guys ! So the next update will take a bit of time. I think that in September/October the fic will finally be finished :)


	7. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you always spacing out like that, dude ?"
> 
> It wasn't the first time the gunman caught his friend in such a state. He looked so lost and scared in these moments but whenever Prompto alluded it Noctis repeated it was nothing.

"Are you always spacing out like that, dude ?"

Noctis turned toward Prompto and tilted his head, not seeming to understand the question.

"It's easy to ... to see it, I mean, like you're trembling and stuff. You're alright there ?  
\- Oh, yes, sorry. I don't even notice it.  
\- Okay ..."

There was a short silence where only clicks were heard. After little time, Noctis changed his position, facing Prompto with a soft smile. The photographer inhaled and stood up, a hand in his hair, troubled by his friend.  
It was early in the morning and the King had convinced him to take some photographs. The crownguard didn't want it at first because he was afraid to hold his camera as if the object could burn him, but having it in his hands again made him realise how much of a stupid thought it had been. It felt familiar, as if his favourite tool had never left his sides. Still, it was a bit strange not to take landscapes in photo. Noctis had insisted to take a photoshoot ... of himself. Really, it was no problem for Prompto at first, he was like super excited by the idea. Model Noctis ? Yeah, best model ever. But then a thought crossed his mind: First and last photoshoot of King Noctis Lucis Caelum. As the actual king at least, when he was stronger, older, a bit sexier. Okay definitely sexier. Prompto swallowed. He was sure he wasn't the ideal photographer for that. He never really took portraits, he was more into capturing the beauty of nature, mostly because he always had been too shy to ask for people's authorisation. Passing over that, he had to admit that he was maybe the more qualified person to do that. After all, he never heard of any photographers around here, neither in Lestallum.  
If only it was easy to relax and enjoy but it wasn't, not when Noctis was looking at him like that. Or not looking at him at all. Sometimes, he was beginning to tremble and Prompto was frightened he would break into small pieces. It wasn't the first time the gunman caught his friend in such a state. He looked so lost and scared in these moments but whenever Prompto alluded it Noctis repeated it was nothing.  
The blond squirmed when Noctis shifted in another position, exposing his thighs in a too naughty way for him.

"So explain again why you're naked ?  
\- I'm not naked.  
\- You just have a blanket and it's not covering anything !  
\- As if it was bothering you.  
\- Dude, it's, like, super distracting."

Noctis laughed and setted his head on his hand, looking right through the camera. Prompto jolt and with trembling fingers pressed on the button. He didn't really understand why the last photoshoot of His Majesty was a kinky one but he was all for it anyway.  
Familiar footsteps echoed in the room and Gladiolus and Ignis quickly stood in front of them. The Shield grimaced and rolled his eyes while Ignis wore a perfect plant expression.

“You could have done this in Prompto's room seriously. Poor Takka.  
\- The lightning's better here, mumbled Noctis without a care in the world, posing princely.  
\- Look at him, he thinks he is gorgeous and shit.  
\- Well, duh, chuckled Prompto.”

Finally, a smirk extended itself on Gladio's lips and he looked at Ignis.

“You're lucky you're not seeing this.”

Noctis posed his glance on them, unsure if it was a good thing to say. Hopefully, Ignis just laughed softly.

“Well, from what I remember, Noctis is, indeed, a beautiful man.  
\- See, Gladio, you're just jealous.  
\- Doesn't count. Iggy finds everyone beautiful. Plus you're still scrawny.  
\- Whatever.”

Prompto stopped the shooting to walk toward his friend, innocently smiling, unaware of the triggered Noctis behind him.

“So you came to enjoy the day with us ?  
\- Nah. Don't really want to watch you make out.  
\- O-oh my god, Gladio, Prompto blushed and the sight made the Shield laugh.  
\- We just came to tell you we were going on our own. We have … things to do.  
\- Things to do huh ?”

Gladiolus showed his middle finger to Noctis who just spoke and after the four of them laughed, the elders men waved and disappeared with just a “have a good day” from Ignis.  
Prompto smiled and literally ran to his beloved, leaning to stole some kisses. Noctis happily replied and with his hands on his friend's hips, he murmured.

“So, chocobutt, what are we going to do today ?  
\- Hey, have some respect, the gunman chuckled, to be honest I have no idea. Maybe we could just talk and kiss like that all day...  
\- Hmm sounds good to me.  
\- We can go on the restaurant's roof. What do you think ?  
\- If you want to.  
\- How about we do something you want to do for once ?!  
\- Everything's fine as long as you're with me.  
\- Dude, that's super cheesy.  
\- Bear me.”

Noctis put back on his clothes after Prompto yelled at him for trying to go to the roof naked. Even if it was supposed to be morning, the moon was still high in the sky and if it was sightly bothering the gunner, the former Prince didn't seem to be affected and this itself convinced Prompto that everything was alright. At least for now.  
They sat on sun lounger -moon lounger the blond sniggered- and stared at the night sky. The silence was placid, peaceful and not even a little inconvenient. Prompto was more focused on his mate than the starry sky if he was being honest. Noctis was a more beautiful sight after all. With noises and clumsiness, Prompto got his chair closer to the King which made the latter laugh.

“Eager, aren't you ?  
\- Well, I mean, we did say kisses.”

The brown-haired man laughed heartily before taking his partner by the waist and sitting him on his knees. The blond looked at him with embarrassment but soon the feeling went away and Prompto rested his head on Noctis' shoulder. He stroked his hair softly, his gaze wandering on the scenery in front of them. He knew -they both did- that they should try to be happy but they also felt the seven days coming to an end. Anguish and hopelessness filled the air and if you listened carefully you could hear the sounds of heartbreaking.

“Noctis, can I ask you a question ?  
\- Anything.  
\- Did you really make peace with …”

He bit his lip. Saying it outloud was still a real challenge. Maybe not so much for Noctis.

“With my death ?” Prompto hummed, “I already told you.  
\- It felt like you were lying.  
\- I wasn't.”

The blond lifted his eyes toward him and the Lucian was avoiding his gaze voluntary. Prompto straightened and took Noctis' hand in both his. Contrary to what the King expected, the crownguard was only smiling as to encourage and support him. He wasn't angry and his expression was nothing but understanding.

“I wasn't really. I meant it. I accepted it. It's just …  
\- Go on, I'm listening.  
\- You know what ? It's just...”

Prompto grew worried as Noctis' expression hardened but he didn't say anything, letting time at Noctis to gather his feelings and certainly his rage. Prompto had seen it the first time Noctis spaced out at Lestallum. He had an unaware expression but his eyes, they were shining with animosity. The gunman was just afraid that if things were left unsaid, the ruler would burst and maybe, who knows, he could even succumb to madness. That wouldn't be much of a surprise with the harsh life he had and the horrors he experimented. Prompto just wanted to avoid this all. He didn't want Noctis to go beyond with such weight on his chest. He was too afraid of the suffocation he knew too well.

“It's just so unfair. You know, I get it, I accepted it really ! I will do it. But not by choice. I've never really had a choice, did I ? It's just like this. I don't have a word to say. When I was … in the crystal, Bahamut, he spoke to me. I thought he was trying to drive me insane. He talked like everything was orchestrated. He talked like every sacrifice we made were normal, as if it was nothing. He talked like dad and Luna were nobodies. As if their death weren't big deals and I … I couldn't answer ! I couldn't say anything. I couldn't even open my eyes. Everything hurt and I just wanted to be with you all. You know... before being swallowed by the crystal, Ardyn said to me: “Only once the Crystal and King are no more...can I know redemption.” I had ten years to think about it. Above the fact that I have to die to really kill him, he himself doesn't really have a choice. He has to die too. Maybe he even actually wants to die but the Astrals... they won't do anything for him. Nor for others. This world, this whole world, look at it. It's nothing but hell now and even before for some people it already was. How can the Gods look at it without feeling shameful ? This prophecy, our lives, everything was their plan. Why ? Do they think we're nothing but dolls ? Bahamut, he kept repeating: “Many sacrificed all for the King; so must the King sacrifice himself for all.” But what is that ? What is that even supposed to mean ? It's not like, except for father and Luna, people did it on purpose, even less for me. They didn't have a choice either.  
Yet he kept repeating it and I've got no choice but to accept it and it … it is unfair. We shouldn't have to sacrifice anything for the sake of an old prophecy made by unscrupulous Gods. It's just this. Unfair.”

Prompto had listened carefully and it would be a lie not to admit how surprised he was by the sudden flows of words leaving Noctis' mouth. Noctis, even younger, never had been someone very talkative. The blond inhaled deeply, trying to form words but he didn't believe his own mouth, so he said nothing and just stared. Noctis didn't look angry anymore. He just seemed desperate. Prompto hoped he wasn't desperate enough to end all of this sooner. Noctis' hand tightened on his fingers almost painfully and the way he looked at him, lost and unsure, as if waiting for Prompto to reassure him, could only made Prompto's heart ache. He didn't trust his mouth but he spoke, for Noctis.

“Thank you. Thank you for trusting me with those thoughts. I … honestly, I feel the same. I hate these gods and don't care if they hear me right now. What they're doing is not fair at all and I don't understand why they're doing this, why they're... stealing you from ... us. You're right, it's just unfair ! For all the people who died, for the many that will after, for us, for people who never had a choice, for people who took the wrong path because there weren't any right one... This isn't right. Everything feels wrong and it's so, so, so unfair. I hate them.”

Prompto was trembling, his throat hurt, and he was scared of Ramuh suddenly appearing and striking him. Noctis was in an even worse state. His teeth were clenched, his eyes were wide and he was digging his nails into his own arms as if the pain would help. Prompto felt guilty and immediately hugged his companion. Noctis hugged back.

“I'm sorry Noct, did I say something wrong ? Of course I said something wrong, I'm sorry, I...  
\- Prompto, it's not you. It's … It's just you're right. It's wrong. It's so wrong. You hate them. They made you hate them. You, you are … you're so bright. You're not supposed to hate.”

Prompto couldn't help but laugh. This time, Noctis could hear how much of a desperate laugh it was.

“Noctis... I'm not that pure. I hate and it's just natural in this situation. I'm only human, come on.  
\- But you sound like an angel to me. You deserve so much better.  
\- So do you. So do we all.”

Noctis smiled widely and his thumbs brushed Prompto's cheeks affectionately, making the latter melt under his touch. They pressed their forehead together and continued whispering insults and curses about the Gods, at some point they didn't know if they were angry or sad or just laughing with all they had in their lungs.

Noctis felt alive but Prompto couldn't help but feel death upon them.

***

Noctis let the towel fall on the ground. He looked at himself in the mirror covered by mist. He saw his father again, not so old but looking way too tired, eaten by his own blood, by his own strength. He saw Insomnia anew and if he looked really closely in his own eyes, he could saw an old view of his former flat, a damaged arcade and some streets he crossed daily after school. If he listened to his own heartbeats a little while, he could be reminded of the perpetual noise of the city, of traffic jam and of the music coming from Prompto's headphones. If Noctis really wanted to, he could be fifteen again, no world on his shoulders and smile on his face. Unfortunately, he eventually had to come back to reality.

In the way Prompto was looking at him, he could say reality wasn't that bad.  
Noctis stepped closer and in a smooth move Prompto was chained up in his arms. His skin was so pleasant against his own, he could feel warmth take shape inside his breast. He kissed his jawline a few times before Prompto snorted and protested.

“Geez dude, get dressed already. Did you become a naturist or something ?  
\- You're rude. I was just showering, you're the pervert, coming in when I'm not finish.  
\- Say no more, you're kinda right.”

Prompto kissed him one more time before moving out to the bedroom. Noctis joined him on the bed a few minutes later, dressed in simple shirt and pant. The blond was staring at the ceiling, a small smile on his lips. Noctis laid down next to him and posed his own hands on his chest, inhaling and closing his eyelids.  
They didn't need to do extraordinary things. They didn't need anything else but each other to appreciate their last moments, therefore, talking came naturally. They didn't really know if it was a good thing to talk about the past so much but after all it seemed fair for they didn't have any future.

“Do you remember that one time in school when we were eating at the rooftop and I chocked on my food ? Asked Prompto, looking at the ceiling.  
\- Well, you uh, did that many times actually.  
\- Wow, so rude.  
\- Come on, you can't eat properly.  
\- Anyway !! I've always chocked on my food because of you.  
\- … How come ?  
\- Dude. The lighting. You were the perfect subject for a picture. I hate myself for never daring to ask.  
\- You dared once.  
\- Don't remind me, you said no “to joke” and I thought I was going to cry.  
\- So fragile.  
\- So in love.”

Prompto burst laughing when Noctis' face became redder than Ifrit's himself.

“What ? You were in love with me back then ?  
\- I always was, Noct.”

The King felt his eyes getting wet.

“You loved me when I was just a … a capricious and selfish teenager ?  
\- You weren't selfish. You were … sad. You never wanted to bear those responsibilities of yours. You just wanted to be a normal fourteenth years old. There was nothing wrong with it.  
\- You should have said that back then, I would have understood why it was so different with you.  
\- Why was it ?  
\- Because you've seen the true me even when I couldn't look at myself.”

The gunman posed his hand on Noctis' cheek and laughed weakly along with him, whipping away his tears.

“I was so tired. I'm still so tired, Prom'.  
\- Then let's sleep. I'll be just here when you woke up.  
\- You promise ?  
\- Pinky promise.”

Noctis snorted and Prompto kissed his forehead. The brown man fell asleep rather quickly. His best friend just kept staring at his sleeping face, hoping he would find some peace and tranquillity in it. He didn't.

Loss and suffering was written in his traits.

Noctis already looked dead.

Prompto cried too much that night and his lover heard the “I don't want you to die” whispered in his ear but he didn't answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACKKK, one or two more chapters to go !   
> This chapter was pure fluff tbh
> 
> if you wonder what Iggy and Gladio were doing, sorry they weren't making out, more on them lateeer


	8. Final Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end.

And on our final day.

When Ignis woke up, everything was dark. Which wasn't much of a surprise really, on the contrary, the warmth present at his sides was nothing but unknown. Yet so familiar. He was going to lean toward it when a snore made him jump. Of course Gladiolus was snoring. Sighting and bringing the sheets to him, Ignis tried to remember the precedent evening. They had decided to give Prompto and Noctis some private time. Which meant the Amicitia and himself were left alone too... Ignis hadn't meant to stay with him, actually. He had a lot to do, so many paperwork to sign, too much creatures to kill, a bunch lot of people to feed. Then why was he in Gladio's bed ? Suddenly, it stroked him. The headache, no, the hangover. He grumbled and immediately straightened up.

“Gladiolus, wake up.”

No response.

“I swear to Shiva, Gladiolus Amicitia, if you don't WAKE UP, I'm gonna … !  
\- Geez dude, give the man a rest.”

Gladiolus sighted, rubbed his eyes and straightened up at his turn. He didn't seem to have an hangover.

“Gladiolus, explain yourself.  
\- What did I do again ?  
\- J-just look at me !”

The Shield glanced at Ignis, then looked back at the wall in front of him, gasped and looked right back at Ignis, outraged.

“Why are you naked, Iggy ?!  
\- This is the question I AM asking you !!”

Gladio sat on the edge of the bed, showing his back to his friend, confused.

“I hope you're not thinking I did something to you because you were drunk. Emphases on YOU were drunk. I wasn't. And I'm dressed. I... even have my shoes, what the fuck.”

He chuckled and looked around. They were in the caravan, of course in the same god so small bed. The place smelled like alcohol and was a mess.  
Ignis sighed, relieved and let himself fall in the sheets. 

“What happened ?  
\- Cindy came. We drank. You're sensible to whiskey, apparently. Then we got to bed and that's all I remember. Dunno why you're naked.  
\- Oh … If I was drunk...  
\- You were. You wanted to dance, Ignis, to dance.  
\- Fine. I have the bad habit to … feel hot when I'm drunk. I must have … overreacted.  
\- Hadn't figured you out for the horny type of drunk.  
\- I am no-... You know what ? Just. Medicine. Bring me back something for my head and say no more.  
\- Oh, Iggy you're a top.  
\- Don't.”

Gladiolus laughed. It made Ignis' head aches, yet it freed his heart. He smiled and grimaced at the same time. Yeah, perfect definition of how Gladiolus made him feel.  
The Shield came back with a glass full of a mix of water and powder. The Advisor drank it, waited a while and then asked.

“Where are Noct' and Prompto ?  
-Must be sleeping. I texted Prom' yesterday to come here when they wake up so we could eat breakfast together.”

He looked by the tiny window.

“I think it's pretty early, there's no one outside. Even hunters are sleeping.  
\- Just check the hour on your phone ?  
\- It's fun to guess.  
\- A waste of time.  
\- Fortunately, we've got a lot of time, he checked his phone, it's four in the morning.”

Ignis rolled under the sheets, even his head got under the pillows. Gladio's laugh echoed again and soon he found himself joining his friend. Ignis turned toward him and the Shield suddenly was glad Ignis couldn't see his face. He sure felt his breath on his lips.

“... What's the matter ? Asked Gladiolus in a whisper.  
\- I should get dressed.  
\- Ah, yeah, sure.”

But Ignis didn't move an inch. 

“Ahem, Iggy, you're still naked.  
\- I do believe it is best for what I want to do to you right now.”

Gladiolus chocked on absolutely nothing. Ignis had a soft laugh and this cute smile on his lips made the Shield melt. He was so lost.

“Damn Ignis. The other day you tell me you don't want anything then you want me to suck you.  
\- I didn't say anything about blowjob ?  
\- Oh. Yeah. Well.”

Ignis placed his hand on the older man's chest. The latter frowned and took his friend's wrist.

“Ignis. I'm not fucking with you and then pretending nothing happened. What about keeping our distances ?  
\- Perhaps we will die tomorrow.”

The Amicitia groaned and shook his head. Ignis kept up.

“What I am saying, Gladiolus is that... My body … and my heart, they do not want to follow my mind. I … Do not know what to do.  
\- It's just the hangover.  
\- It is not.  
\- What is it then ?!”

The Advisor frowned and placed a hand on the back of Gladio's head. Their foreheads touched. Ignis could feel his friend's frustration, confusion and hesitation in the way he was agitated. He felt sorry for that.

“I … can not say it.”

He was about to draw back when a hand strongly posed itself on his hips.

“Stop running away from me. I'm not gonna hurt you.”

Ignis had a sad smile.

“I am not scared of you, not anymore. I know you do not want to hurt me, Gladiolus. Thing is, honey, I ...”

Gladiolus smiled at the nickname.

“I am scared of everything else.”

The Shield took him into an embrace, sighting sightly. He stared at the wall in front of him, feeling nothing but the heartbeat of his companion. How fast it was. How dangerous it felt to finally … finally admit the truth.

“Me too.”

It was true. Before Galgamesh's trial more than everything, but after still. Gladiolus feared. Fear of failing, of being useless. Fear of not being strong enough for the job. Fear of losing Ignis, Iris, Prompto … or Noctis. Fear of having to deal with another death. Fear of not having the time to deal with it, just like with his father. Fear of not accomplishing his duty. Fear of dying for nothing.  
Fear of dying.

 

“Such a big guy, scared ? Who would have thought... ?  
\- If you knew. I'm scared of so many things. I've always been. It's just … I can't show it. I have to be strong... and so do you.  
\- This is what I did for years. Look where it took me … I do not think that hiding our emotions is a solution. I thought that for long but obviously it didn't work.”

A time.

“It feels like nothing is working.”

Gladiolus wanted to cry. Ignis always kept everything together, he never showed how hard it was, but now, a sunrise before death, everything was different. Like everything they've always worked for had been useless. As if they had been lying to each others for years and for what ? 

“I should have told you earlier. I should have told you from the beginning. I was so scared but … this, this fact of having wasting my life trying to overcome something that I can not, it is … so much scarier. I regret so much not telling you anything.”

Gladiolus brushed Ignis' lips with his thumb in hope to stop the quivering, he then placed both his hands on his cheeks and whispered.

“Now you can.”

Ignis frowned, as if reconsidering everything. But death was at the end of this bed, waiting, a clock in hand, and couldn't be ignored.  
Ignis just noticed. Gladiolus smelled like freedom.

“I always wanted you and only, you.”

And he said it. And he meant it, with thirty years of emotions behind it, with a love holded up for too long, with a love impossible to bear alone, with a love he never felt for anyone but him. With a love that was them and couldn't be ripped apart by the reaper. 

Gladiolus kissed him until his lips couldn't take it, red and swollen, yet begging for more. He kissed his cheeks, his nose, his forehead and every one of his scars. Ignis believed that if he continued his kisses, maybe the green of his own eyes would come back, that maybe there was healing magic behind those lips. They didn't heal his scars but they sure did ease his mind. 

***

“Maybe there's another way.”

Prompto wiped the sweat on his forehead, stretched and tightened his grip on his lance. Noctis frowned, drank from his water bottle and then threw it away, making his sword appear once more.

“What do you mean ?” He asked. 

Lance and sword met. Prompto was too focused to answer, dodging and blocking Noctis' attacks with agility. Against a strong strike, the gunman took a few steps back. Noctis looked at him with amusement.

“You got better at this, Prom.  
\- Well I've got ten years to practice.  
\- Not using your guns anymore ?  
\- Not gonna shot you.”

They both chuckled and let their weapons disappear. Noctis sat on the ground, watching Hammerhead. Prompto sat next to him.

“Strange that Gladio and Iggy are still sleeping, said Noctis with curiosity.”

Prompto laughed, raising an eyebrow from his friend.

“Of course they're still sleeping, they made out all night.  
\- What ?  
\- Dude, come on, they've been pining over each other for years. I'm like a hundred percents sure.”

Noctis shrugged and a short silence followed before he asked anew.

“What did you mean by another way ?”

The gunman sighted and sat on the muddy ground, the King did the same and posed his head on his lover's shoulder. Prompto looked up at the stars.

“To bring back the sun.”

Noctis stood up almost immediately and Prompto panicked, standing suddenly too, only to grab his friend's hand. Noctis looked at him, no, pierced through him, with a cold look. As if Prompto was completely mad. Maybe he was.

“Maybe there's a way to... to save you.” He continued to tell, shyly and unsure.  
“Don't.”

The Caelum stepped back angrily, pushing Prompto's hand away.

“Don't.” He repeated.

Noctis went away without another glare.

***  
Time came too early.  
When they left for Insomnia, the others weren’t even there. No one wanted to see the King fall, even if they were beyond grateful. It would an unbearable sight. Only the strongest of them all could witness the end.  
Prompto wasn’t sure he was that strong. 

They walked toward Insomnia all day and when evening came, they set up the camp. Last night together. Last night. 

When they were all around the fire, Noctis tried to speak. He really tried, Prompto could tell, the way he was hesitating and shaking, looking anywhere but at them. It was too painful to talk. Too painful to see him like that. Noctis felt it. The last straw. 

“The four of us around a campfire. How long’s it been …?”

No one answered. They didn’t want to, but as silence continued, Ignis gave in.

“An eternity.”

Noctis waited a bit before speaking again.

“So, yeah… I ...”

Prompto closed his eyes. 

“Out with it, whispered Gladiolus.  
\- I just… I’ve made my peace.”

Prompto frowned. Ignis tensed. Gladiolus couldn’t help but grimace.

“Still…”

This word was like an arrow into their hearts. They knew. Noctis didn’t have to speak. It was clear. 

“Knowing this is it … and seeing you here, now...”

Something in Noctis broke. No, not something, his whole being. He broke. There was no hope of repair, of new beginning, of sunshine. Of seeing them again. 

“It’s more than I can take...”

They cried.  
After a while, Noctis stood up. They didn’t want to look at him. They had to. It felt like he was going to say something magic, something so worthy of a King, as if everything was suddenly going to make sense, maybe everything will even stop to hurt. 

“Well… What can I say ? Guys… I...”

Somehow it helped. 

“I love you.”

***  
They fought Ifrit and Noctis fought Ardyn. Prompto knew, Noctis on the Citadel’s steps, it was probably the last time he will see him alive. He had to take back his throne, acquire the power of his ancestors and a bunch of things he didn’t understand, didn’t want to understand.  
Noctis looked like a true King, he was one, one that would not reign long but one who will always be remembered. 

“Walk tall, my friends.”

They bowed and Noctis walked away.

“Wait !”

Prompto ran to him and took his face between his hands.  
What was he doing ? What would it change ? It was too late, please, don’t feel hope now. 

“Prompto, don’t make it more complicated than it already is.”

The blonde frowned and closed his eyes. He had to say it. It would be the last thing he would hear from him. 

“Noctis, I have to tell you. The other day you said… You wanted to bring back the sun… for me…  
\- Not only for you, Prompto, please, stop…  
\- No ! Aren't we suppose to say the truth now ? This is what I'm doing. Listen. ”

Prompto opened his eyes. He smiled.

“It’s stupid because the sun... it’s you.”

*** 

Unfair was such a weak word. Prompto tightened his grip on his jacket, teeth clenched. Daemons attacked them the instant Noctis went away. They fought, until their lost their weapons. Impossible to summon it again.  
Noctis was dead.  
Prompto had a hole in his chest, next to his heart. Ignis was unconscious and Gladiolus just got sent flying over the field. 

The worse of it all ? The sunrise never came. 

Yeah. Unfair was such a weak word. 

*** 

Prompto closed his eyes. There was no point in fighting anymore. 

“I only need to know if you are ready to leave home behind.”

He blinked. 

“I don’t know about you but I’m ready as I’ll ever be.”

He opened his eyes. Noctis was in front of him. Younger. Happier. King Regis was here too. Of course, he knew the scene, Prompto himself had been there.  
Why were the Gods torturing him like that ? Hadn’t he suffered enough already ?

Regis suddenly turned toward him. Prompto’s eyes opened wide.

“Take care on the long road. Wheresoever you should go, the line of Lucis goes with you.  
Walk tall, my son.”

It abruptly became obvious. Prompto posed a hand on his wound and stoop up. It hurt. Everything hurt so much, but he had to walk. He couldn’t die here.  
He walked into the Citadel, the steps making him groan from pain over and over again.  
Long and empty corridors.  
Ghosts of dead memories. 

“Ignis, do you think our friendship will last forever ?”

Prompto turned his head to the source of the sound. Noctis and Ignis were talking in a corner. They were so much younger. Still full of hope.

“I believe so, Prince Noctis. I hope so.  
\- Will you stand by me until the end ?  
\- Until death tear us apart.  
\- I don’t want you to die.  
\- Then, I won’t.”

They turned into dust and Prompto didn't dare to wonder where those childs went. He continued walking. His fingers sank into his wounded flesh.  
In front of a devastated training room, he saw Noctis again, a bit older, in Gladiolus’ arms. He was limp, looking straight at the ceiling. The cheerful little boy from earlier really had disappeared. Unfair, unfair, unfair.

“I’m sorry Gladio… My back just hurts so much.  
\- You’ll heal, Noct.  
\- What if I don’t ?”

Gladiolus took him closer against his chest.

“You will, until then, I’ll protect you.”

Prompto looked away.

“Stop that… I don’t want to see anything anymore...”

He kept walking nonetheless. When he heard voices again, he knew it came from Noctis’ room and he could guess who it was. 

“Luna ?  
\- Yes Noctis ?”

He stopped at the door and posed his forehead on the wood. This wasn’t his to see. 

“I won’t … let you down.  
\- I know you won’t.”

Silence fell.  
And then screams were heard. Innocent hope destroyed, again.  
Prompto banged his head into the door. 

“Prompto ?”

He jolted and opened the door way too quickly, making him fall on the ground. He hissed in pain. When he looked above him, he recognized Noctis and himself, standing in front of each other. He remembered this scene. He remembered perfectly why he was looking so shocked, so fragile, so scared.

“Prompto are you okay ? Is that… because of what I said ? You don’t think the same ?  
\- I… yes… It’s just...”

Younger Prompto laughed weakly.

“No one ever said that to me.  
Well… I’ve never said that to anyone either, so...”

Prompto younger self needed to gather his courage, but eventually, he spoke up.

“I’m glad to be your best friend.”

He would always remember this moment between us, not especially because of the words pronounced -of course they were best friends- but more because of these unsaid things hiding deep in their eyes.  
He remembered how, at this instant, they fell in love with each other.

Prompto yelled. 

*** 

When he finally arrived in the Throne’s Room, his legs gave in. Consequently, the first thing he saw was the corpses chained to the ceiling, floating in the air. Regis and Lunafreya among others. He chuckled before falling into sobs again. 

When he had the courage to stand up again -he knew it was the last time he could actually do that-, he saw Noctis.  
A King on his Throne, without a crown, his father's sword impaled in his heart.

Tears kept coming but this time, Prompto was silent. He walked slowly toward the steps. He fell on them.  
He closed his eyes.  
This would have to do. 

“You’re almost there, Prompto, don’t give up yet.”

He opened his eyes again but no one was there. He was not even sure of who spoke. He grumbled and tried to stand up again. He fell. So he crawled.  
Once he was against the Throne, he glared at Noctis. He didn’t look peaceful but he didn’t look in pain. Prompto guessed they would never have the right to have anything else besides this, this thing between sorrow and bliss.  
This would have to do.

“I… wish you…”

He coughed.

“Could have given me more than seven days...”

He took Noctis’ hand in his. 

This would have to do.  
This had to do.

When he was about to close his eyes forever, Prompto saw the sun rise.  
He laughed weakly.

This was not even close to happiness.  
But this had to be enough. 

Seven days had to be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. Seven months later, I finally finished this. How ironic.  
> This was a wild and sad ride, I've always wanted to write tragedy and I think I'm not going to do it for a while now.  
> Thank you for everyone supporting me and waiting for this fic to update, I love and appreciate all your comments and kudos, it really helped find the courage to continue, because honestly, writing such sad things can become really depressive. Anyway !  
> I'm moving to more happy things ! I've begin for a while now Nifheilm's puppet, which is not that happy okay, but it's all about psychology, so that's cool. Also I just began Smells Like Teen Spirit which is totally pure crack, it is just fun and fluff, so go check it out ! 
> 
> Thank you. I hope you appreciated this story.  
> See you soon.


End file.
